Seeking Refuge
by secrets87
Summary: Just coming out of an abusive relationship Alice seeks refuge in Bella's home. Not knowing that she will fall in love with her former best friend. Her abuser doesn't seem able to let her go though.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

" Congratulations Forks High School's class of 2007!" The principle yelled before everyone threw their caps into the air.

Finally they had graduated! The seemingly never ending torture of high school was finally over. Alice Cullen was engulfed in hugs from her parents and her older siblings Rosalie and Jasper.

" Congrats Alice! Now you just have to make it through college and you will be a free woman! " Rosalie teased.

Alice laughed. " One thing at a time Rose. You and Jasper hardly have room to talk. You two are just now seniors in college."

" That is three years above you under class men." Jasper laughed riffling my hair.

Alice frowned. He knew how much that bothered her. Sure she wasn't the tallest person in the world with a height of five foot exactly but that doesn't mean they have to constantly rub it in my face.

" Hey pixie!" Alice smiled as she recognized the voice of her best friend Isabella Swan.

" Hey Bella! Can you believe it? We have finally graduated?" Alice squealed.

" Not really...time has went by so fast! It feels like it was just yesterday when I was the new girl at school." Bella said smiling.

" Yes and you were waaay to quiet for my liking so I decided to open you up myself." Alice said winking.

" Such a honor it was." Bella said sarcastically.

Alice giggled and hugged her best friend. There was the familiar tingles that she felt every time she touched Bella. She didn't know why she had them, but she ignored them as usual. Not knowing Bella was feeling the same thing. Of course she just ignored them too.

Suddenly something clicked in Alice's head. She wouldn't see much of Bella anymore. They were both going to different colleges, in different cities, in different states. It's going to be how life was before Bella moved from Phoenix to Forks. She hadn't noticed it at the time but without Bella around she really didn't have anything to look forward to in her day to day life. Every morning Alice would look forward to seeing her brunette friend at school. Talking to her in classes, at lunch, after school, on the weekend. Her world almost revolved around Bella to an extent. Tears welled up in Ali's eyes and then over flowed.

" Bella I'm going to miss you so much." she whispered into her friends ear.

" I'm going to miss you too Alice"

Bella couldn't stand seeing her usually bubbly pixie friend down.

" Promise to call and write?" Bella asked her.

" I promise Bella." Alice assured her.

Too bad they didn't know the promise would fall into the cracks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sighing I dragged myself out of my car and up to the apartment I lived in with my fiancee. I mentally prepare myself for the beating to come. James was sure to be angry sice I was arriving home from work. My boss threatened to fire me if I didn't sketch him out a dress that he could present to his boss and take credit for. If that wasn't enough my lousy period is two weeks late. Of course I knew what this meant and I had tooken a pregnancy test earlier today. Pink for positive and blue for negative. That strip was as pink as it could possibly get. I was definitely not looking forward to telling James this. Taking a deep breath I walked into the apartment that reeked with the smell of beer.

" Mary Alice? Is that you, you lousy piece of shit? " he asked. His slurred voice growing nearer and nearer. The worse beatings happened when James was drunk. I expected this beating to be no different. I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes before spilling over as I backed up against the wall when he entered the room.

" You whore!" He lunged at me and punched me in the jaw. I tasted the blood in my mouth. James continued to beat me anywhere he could get his hands on. " You slept with your boss didn't you? Tell me damn it!" he ordered.

" I didn't." My voice was hardly over a whisper.

" Liar!" he shouted and then punched me in the chest. The air was knocked out of me and it took me a moment to regain it.

" Where the hell id my bat?" He slurred, stumbling around looking for the bat I was beaten countless times with.

I looked up to see the bat lying up under the table. Knowing I only had one shot I lunged for the bat. My battered body protested against the action but I ignored it. When my hands met the metal handle of the bat I swung at James with all my strength. The bat hit James directly in the head. He collapsed onto the ground in almost slow motion. . His head hit the wooden floor with an audible thump.

I stared at the motionless body for at least a minuet before I completely realized what happened. My grip on the bat slackened and it clattered against the floor loudly. I could just leave him here to die but it would be better if I called the police now rather then being convicted for some charge like man slaughter later. I took out my cell phone and dialed nine one one.

" Nine one one. Whats your emergency?" A female voice answered.

" Y-yes I-I think I might have killed my fiancee." I stuttered out.

There was silence on the other end and then I realized what I said must have sound like to her.

" Wait. Y-You must understand...he was beating me. He has been beating me for the last four months." I pleaded with the woman.

" Miss give me your adress and I will have someone be there immediately." The woman said, her voice now sympathetic.

" My address is twenty-seven eighty-two Sun Street Olympia, Washington. Apartment number two twelve, building C." I told her. Attempting to make my voice as calm as possible.

" The police and ambulance shall be there shortly. Would you like me to stay on the line with you until they arrive? " she asked.

" No. That is okay. Thank you." I told her before hanging up.

I curled up in the corner farthest away from James. My eyes never leaving his still body just in case he got up. There was a sharp knock on the door that scared me out of my watch. Getting up I opened the door. There were two police officers and two fire fighters with a stretcher.

" He is over there." I whispered, pointing to James body.

" Miss are you okay? Do you need any medical attention?" the officer asked concerned. Probably noticing my bruised covered body.

" I'm fine officer." I answered. My eyes looked over to James body that was now on the stretcher. " Is he alive?" I asked, the fear evident in my voice.

" He is. He probably has a concussion. That's a pretty nasty bump the head." he told me truthfully.

" Oh" was all I could say.

" Miss we need to know what happened here." said the other officer with a notepad and pen in his hand.

" He was drunk and he was beating me. He always beats me though. Whether he is sober or not. Anyways he was beating me and then he decided to go looking for the bat so he could beat me with it. I found the bat before he did and I just...swung at him"

The officer nodded. Well Miss are you going to go stay here at this apartment or leave? Perhaps go to your parents house, or maybe a siblings?"

I nodded. " Thank you officer." my voice trembled as my composure began to slip.

" It's what I do ma'am. Have a good night. You should get a call in a couple of days."

Nodding one last time I guided him out the door. As I closed the door the last of my composure slipped and I collapsed onto the floor sobbing. I sobbed until I had no tears left. Once I had finally calmed down I took out my cell phone.

Who should I call? My Parents? No, I didn't want to tell them about this quite yet. Rose? Hell no. She would murder me for not telling her that I was getting beat senseless on a daily basis. Perhaps Jazz? No. Him and his wife Lina had just had a baby. It would be rude to come to him asking for a place to stay now.

I pondered over who I should call until my eyes met the graduation picture on the shelf. Bella...she would surely help me right? It's been years though. Her number might have changed. Who else is there to turn to though?

I unconsciously dialed the number that was still etched in my brain after nearly years. Placing the phone up to my ear I listened to dial tone ring before someone picked up.

" Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I just really wanted to thank you guys fore the awesome reviews! Also a big thank you to the people that favorited and are following this story. Makes my little fragile heart swell. Thank you guys so much! :D

~secrets87

Chapter Two

" Hello?" I answered at how familiar her voice still sounded. It was my Bella.

" Hello?" She asked again.

" Bella?" I asked in disbelief. My voice was raspy from crying and my throat hurt.

" Yes? Who is this?" she asked confused. I was a little hurt that she didn't recognize my voice but then I quickly remembered it wasn't in its best condition.

" Bella it's Alice. Alice Cullen." I whispered, praying she would remember me.

" Alice? Ali? Oh my gosh! Alice what's wrong?" A small smile formed on my lips. She could always tell when something was wrong with me.

" It's a long story. I was just wondering if I could maybe stay at your place for a while? I need a place to stay." I told her uneasily.

" Of course you can stay at my place Ali. I have a spare room in my apartment. You can stay as long as you want." her voice making me smile again.

" Thank you." I was truly grateful for this.

" It's no problem Where do you live? Do you want me to pick you up?" she asked and I heard shuffling in the background Probably looking for her keys or something.

" Uuuum well I have a car...but I would prefer to ride with you." The truth.

" Oh, okay I will come and get you. Don't worry about your car. I will get someone to to it to my apartment tomorrow. Where do you live Ali?" U heard a door slam shut on the other end.

" In Olympia. My address is 27822 Sun St."

" Okay. I still live in Forks so it is going to take me about two hours to get there. Can you hold tight until I arrive? " A car door shut and then the car v roomed to life.

I looked down at the blood stained carpet. The smell of blood made my stomach lurch painfully.

" Uh yea. I'll just pack my stuff while you are on your way here." I said getting up and heading to James and I room. I hated the room. James had forced himself so many times on me. I wouldn't know if it was really considered rape since we were engaged though so I never told anybody, in fear of looking stupid.

" Okay. I'll see you soon Alice." she told me gently. Her gentle tone relaxed me...made me feel safe.

" Okay. Bye Bella. Thanks again. I will see you when you get here." I told her before hanging up.

Moving as slow as possible I began packing up my things. Hoping the slower I moved, the faster time would pass by. I gathered my clothes, books, sketches, sewing machine, and everything else that was mine. I had two very full suitcases sitting by the front door when I was done.

" Am I forgetting anything?" I asked myself. I saw James wallet on a counter in the kitchen next to empty beer bottles.

It wouldn't hurt to take some extra cash. James did well as a small time movie producer. Smiling slightly I took all the cash that was in his wallet out. Along with his debit and credit card. Thankfully I knew the pin codes for them because James was too lazy to get off his ass and go get money from his own bank account so he sent it was the day after his pay so he had plenty of money.

Sighing I sat on the bed, not wanting to go back into the blood stained living room in fear of throwing up. I heard a knock from the front door. Did two hours pass already? Clicking the TV off I went to the living room where the front door was. I took a deep breath to calm the nervous tingles in my stomach that had come back full force after six years.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I opened the door.

There stood Isabella in all her glory.

Still beautiful. Her chestnut hair hanging in a curtain around her face.

" Hello Bella." I greeted her smiling.

She didn't say anything back. Her expression went from shock to anger in a mere second.

" Alice? Who the hell did this to you?" she growled. Her voice shook with anger.

I had forgotten how scary my Bella could be when she was really pissed off.

" I-I'll explain it in the car." I manage to stutter out. Mentally cursing myself for not thinking to clean myself up.

Bella merely nodded. Her jaw was jumping. I'm going to have to tell her everything. She will accept no less then that. Taking a deep breath I grabbed both of the heavy suit cases. Bella took one without a word and dragged it to her car. Closing the door behind me I followed her to her car. She popped the trunk and put both of my suitcases into the trunk and got into the drivers seat of the vehicle. I hesitantly got into the passengers seat.

Bella started the car and we rode in silence for about fifteen minutes. Hoping to get rid of some of the tense silence I lifted my arm to roll down the window but I grimaced in pain when a sharp pain shot through my arm. The action had not gone unnoticed.

" Should I take you to a hospital?" Bella asked. Her voice was tense.

I shook my head. I just needed to relax a bit and I would be fine. My stomach growled loudly and I mentally cursed it.

" What do you want to eat Alice? Don't even bother telling me you aren't hungry."

I sighed and rubbed my empty...well not completely empty stomach.

" McDonald's will be fine."

" What do you want from there?" she asked as she took an exit.

" Uuh...A large frie and a vanilla shake."

Bella drove into the drive through of a McDonald's and ordered. I reached into my pocket to pull out some money to pay for the food, but Bella stopped me.

" I'm paying for it." she told me firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Once we had our food we set back on the road again. Sighing I reached for a fry and dipped it in my shake before I started to nibble on it.

" You still do that?" Bella asked amused.

I smiled and nodded. Remembering Bella complain about the habit years ago.

Bella sighed and took a deep breath.

" Alice. What happened to you?" she asked. Her voice tense again.

" Well I know you must have heard that I was engaged," Bella nodded.

" Well about a month after our engagement James began...beating me."

Bella was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were stark white.

" Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked. Her voice cracked and I felt the tears welling up. I didn't want to make my Bella sad. I could never stand to see her sad.

" I...I was scared Bella. He told me that he would hut my family if I told anyone. He even threatened to hurt you." My hear broke a little as I remembered the threat against my Bella. " At first I thought he was just bluffing but...there was this off thing about him that made me realize he was dead serious." I whispered to her, the tears falling freely down my cheeks.

" Don't cry Ali." she said looking at me with those beautiful milk chocolate eyes and brushing away my tears gently with her thumb. I leaned into her soft gentle hands. My skin was on fire under the places she touched and the tingles were attacking my stomach, and face, and heart. Our faces were so close that I could feel hear hot brats on mine. There was a honk and Bella looked up in enough time to slam onto the breaks. The car lurched to a halt just before we could crash into the person in front of us.

Bella looked at me and I smiled softly back at her. The rest of the car ride was basically spent wondering what was up with the little moment we had. I had began to nod off when we finally reached Bella's apartment complex.

" Ali we are here." she told me, gently touching my shoulder. I looked up slowly. I couldn't keep my eyes open. Bella chuckled before getting out and helping me out of the car. Bella half guide, half dragged my tired body into her apartment.

I saw light behind my half closed eyelids. Finally my body reached a nice soft surface. My body totally relaxed and I almost gave into the sleep before I remembered that I needed to tell her something.

" Oh...Bella...I forgot...to tell...you that...I'm pregnant..."

I managed to get out before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)

(P.S. Click that little review button down there please! XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I hope the Alice and Bella action makes up for it.

Chapter 5

**Bella's P.O.V**

I smiled at Alice's tired figure that I had just lay on the bed.

" Oh...Bella...I forgot...to tell...you that...I'm pregnant..." Alice said before drifting off to sleep.

It took a moment for what she said to hit me. My Ali? Pregnant? By the man that beaten her on countless occasions. He touched her...defiled her with his hands. By what Alice has told me she didn't like her fiancee so how did he get her in the bed with him? Realization hit and a white hot anger surged through my forced himself on my Ali! He raped her!

I quickly made my way out of the room before punching the couch in the living room. All I wanted to doo was get my hands on this James person and beat the hell out him. What on god's green earth made Alice go out with this piece of shit? I made a mental note to ask Alice some time in the future.

Sighing I rubbed my temple, trying to make the pain in my head ease before sitting down on the couch. I clicked through the channels briefly before giving up. Every channel had said something about pregnancy or babies. On the news there was something about the octa mom while on another channel there was something about a teen getting knocked up.

"Maybe it would just be best if I went to bed. It has been a long day." I mumbled to myself as I got up. Quietly I went down the hall towards my room before going back and opening the door to the spare room that was now Ali' s. I looked at the peaceful sleeping figure before deciding to get closer. Making as little noise as possible I crept over to the side of the bed and knelt down beside Ali. Ali is so beautiful. Everything from her spiky locks to those beautiful golden eyes that I could just get lost in.

No, wait, I shouldn't be thinking of Ali like this. She was my best friend, she still is. After all these years I had still never found a person that could be as good a s a friend as Ali. No one that could make me feel so happy and safe... She is like my own little sun. Those six years without her around were miserable. Of course I wouldn't tell her that. Knowing my Alice she would probably feel guilty;

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a whimper. Looking up I saw Ali' s cute face scrunched up in fear and she was shaking while twisting and turning.

"I'll do it! I'll do it James just please don't hurt Bella!" she cried out. Her bell like voice hysterical.

I touched Alice's shoulder and gently shook it. " Ali wake up. Its only a nightmare" I whispered in her ear.

She groaned before waking up.

" Bella?" she asked shaking while she help back sobs.

" Yea it's me Ali. Are you ok?" Concern laced in my voice.

" Yea I'm fine." she lied, her voice cracking at the end.

Sighing I got up and sat next Ali on the bed before cradling her in my arms. She broke down sobbing in my arms. All I could do was just hold her in my arms and rub her back until she calmed down. It broke my heart to see my Ali like this. Usually she was always so peppy and tough. She always stood up for me back in high school when Lauren or Jessica were picking on me.

After about thirty minutes my Ali had finally calmed down and she was sniffing.

" I'm sorry about that Bella." she whispered, looking up at me with her golden eyes that I couldn't help but get lost in.

" Don't be Ali. Please." I whispered.

Our lips were getting closer and closer together. Like in the car, but I knew nothing could stop us this side of me was begging to kiss her while the other didn't want me to kiss her while she was so vulnerable and broken, but before I knew it our lips met. I felt like my whole body had been set on fire. This kiss was by far better then any other kiss I had ever experienced. It made me feel alive. Like I was dead before and the kiss had brought me back to life.

The kiss deepened. Alice's tongue grazed against my lips, asking for entrance. There was no denying her. I let her tongue explore my mouth and before I knew it we were having a full blown make out session. Alice groaned into my mouth as my hands slid up under her shirt and I palmed her small breast. Her hands were placed firmly on my ass and my core was begging to be touched. Unfortunately the throbbing in between my legs brought me back to reality.

" Alice we need to stop." I managed to get out between ragged breaths.

She ignored me and she began nibbling and sucking on my neck. It took all my will power to hold back a moan.

" Alice we need to stop." I told her again. More firmly.

She looked up looked at me and I looked into her lustful golden eyes.

" Ali..." I started.

" No. Your right. We do need to stop." She whispered, her voice husky. I bit my lip as my core throbbed again.

Alice got off of me and lay down onto the bed. I was about to get up until Alice's hand grabbed my arm firmly.

" Please don't go." Her breath sped up in panic and she looked like she was about to bust out in tears.

" Anything for you Alice." I told her truthfully, without the slightest bit of hesitation.

I lay back down onto the bed and Alice's warm body cuddled into my own.

Sleep came to us quickly and before knew it our soft snores filled the room.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Alice's POV**

It had been one week since the night I got here. The morning after Bella and I's little moment was really quiet. Bella had basically began to avoid me. As much as two people that live together could avoid each other anyways. I was sad about this. My heart ached every time she wasn't in my sight, which was a lot. She always made up excuses that she had to run errands and things of that nature. Plus she had to work seven hours out of the day at The Forks news which was a small news paper that told everything that was going on in Forks. The second day back in Forks I had called my boss and told him that I moved to a Forks so he transferred me to Fashion company in Port Angeles.

Then I was highly stressed over the baby situation. I knew I should probably set up an appointment for myself, not being quite sure how far along I was. I need to make sure its not to late to perhaps get an abortion. Getting an abortion was something I went back and forth with in my head every couple of hours. One hour I would say I'm getting an abortion and in the next I would decide against. I thought about asking Bella for her opinion, but she is too busy avoiding me.

Then of course I had James trial coming up in about two weeks. I really needed to hurry up and find a lawyer. The cop had warned me that even if he was proven guilty that he would only get about seven to eight months in prison. I of course thought that was a load of shit considering all he has done to me. Really I would just love it if he could just get a whole life's sentence.

The front door opened an I saw Bella stumble in. I cracked a smile. Six years had not improved Bella's coordination one bit. She was just as clumsy as she use to be in high school.

" Hey Alice." she said quietly before she quickly went into her room and shut the door.

This happened every day since that night. Something snapped inside of me this time though. We were going to talk about this whether she liked it or not. I got up off the couch and marched down the hall to her room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Bella opened the door slightly but I just barged in. I saw Bella sigh, she knew what was coming.

" Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked.

" I don't know what your talking about Alice." she said as she fumbled with some pens, determined not to look at me.

" Don't mock my intelligence." I growled. Wow I don't know where that came from. Are mood swings setting in already? My growl seemed to have gotten Bella's attention because now she was looking at me with those pretty chocolate brown eyes. Oh how much I've missed them...

Bella sighed and rubbed her neck. " I'm sorry Alice...I'm just...confused at the moment." she whispered.

" That doesn't mean you can just completely ignore me Bella! We could have talked about it, but you insist on handling things like a teenager.!" I shouted, my temper was getting the best of me.

Bella rolled her eyes and suddenly I found my eyes watering.

" Do you even care about me Bella? My voice cracked.

Bella's head snapped up.

" What kind of question is that? Of course I care about you Alice. " she told me as she sat down next to me and tried to hold me but I flinched away from her.

" You have a bad way fro showing it Bella. Do you know what I have been through this whole week? This whole week I have been constantly wondering if you regretted what we did, wondering if you possibly felt what I felt when when we kissed..." I trailed of as the tears streaked down my face.

" What did you feel Ali?" she asked, looking right into my eyes.

" I felt loved Bella." I whispered turning away from Bella. " You made me feel like everything was alright for once in my life." a sob escaped my mouth and I cursed myself for being so weak."

Bella put her hand on my shoulder and gently turned me around to face her again. I was looking down at my hands ashamed. Then Bella's gentle hands caressed my face before her lips met mine. The kiss was so tender, yet it was needy. Like she had been wanting to do it for the longest time.

Bella parted the kiss to soon for my liking.

" I'm so sorry Ali." she whispered before kissing me again passionately. How did she manage to make me feel so many things when she kissed me? I felt so safe in her embrace. I felt home, I felt loved and a mixture of other things in the kiss.

This time I parted the kiss. " You are forgiven my Bella." I told her.

She smiled brightly and she sat back against the bed frame and pulled me in between her legs. I nestled my head into her soft breast and her hands were on my waist. Then her hands moved my hips to my stomach.

" What are you going to do?" she asked.

I knew what she meant by the question.

" Well honestly I was thinking about getting an abortion." I told her and looked up at her face to read her expression.

Her expression was thoughtful. She was in thought for a while until she nodded.

" Whatever you choose to do is up to you, and whatever you choose to do is fine with me." she told me.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and i giggled. My Bella is so beautiful...

" How far along are you Ali?" she looked down at me.

" I honestly don't know. James was...intimate with me a lot..." I said softly.

Bella realized the meaning of my words and she gritted her teeth.

" Well I can set you up an appointment at the hospital. Angela is a obstetrician there." she told me.

I paled a bit. My family still didn't know about what went on and Dad is at the hospital.

" Alice? Alice are you ok?" Bella asked concerned.

" Uh...not really...Bella my parents and siblings don't know about what happened. If dad saw me at the hospital he would wonder what's wrong..." I told her panicked.

" Well Alice you are going to have to tell them eventually." she told me as she tenderly circled her thumbs on my stomach.

" I suppose so, but I don't want to do it under these conditions." I told her honestly.

Bella nodded in understanding. " Well I'll be there with you if it makes you feel any better."

It actually did make me feel a lot better.

" Thank you Bella."

She smiled. " Any time Alice. Well I'm going to call Angela and set up your appointment."

I nodded and watched as Bella got out her cell phone and called Angela.

" Hey Angela...I'm good. I was just wondering if I can set up an appointment... No, I'm not pregnant!" I giggled at Bella's appalled look. " A close friend of mine is. So when are you available? (pause) Oh in a hour? Well okay we will be there...Okay bye." Bella hung up.

" A hour?" I was mortified.

" I'm afraid so Alice."

I sighed and rubbed my head in frustration.

" Well it looks like I'm going to be facing my fears sooner then expected then...

A/N: Okay I'm like super nervous about this chapter. I had a bit of a hard time writing it. Do you think I'm moving Bella and Alice to fast? Please give me your opinions in a review.

~secrets87


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. Things have been pretty crappy lately. Hopefully this chapter doesn't reflect that.

Chapter 5

From the moment I stepped into Forks Hospital I was having a panic attack. I was so scared I would see my father that I had developed a bit of a twitch from looking back constantly. We had finally gotten to Angela's office.

" Hello. Could you please tell Dr. Weber that Bella Swan and her friend is here?" Bella asked the woman at the front desk.

I looked down at my sweaty hands that were shaking from anxiety. Then I felt Bella's smooth, comforting hands on my own. I looked up and saw Bella kneeling down in front of me.

" Calm down Ali. If you have to tell your family then I'm afraid that is just what is going to happen, but I'll be there for you the whole time okay?"

Sighing I nodded. I almost instantly calmed when I looked into my Bella's eyes. My favorite physical feature of hers.

" Would you like me to go in with you?" She asked before taking my hands in hers and rubbing feather light circles on my wrist. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sensation.

" Mrs. Swan, Dr. Weber will see you and your friend now." The woman told us, interrupting my one moment of relaxation.

Sighing I got up and went into Angela Weber's office with Bella on my heels. I saw the familiar woman that I had known in high school. She seemed to remember who I was to by the look of recognition on her face.

" Alice Cullen? I haven't seen you in 6 years?" Angela smiled warmly at me. She was always a nice girl in high school.

" Yes it has been far too long I'm afraid. Maybe we could get together and have a girls day out. It would be lovely if we could go to the mall out in Port Angeles." I giggled when I saw Bella's face grow paler.

" Oh come on Bella. Going shopping with me wasn't that bad." I giggled.

" So you say pixie." she grumbled but had a small smile on her lips.

" So Alice I heard you are expecting?" Angela asked suddenly going into doctor mode.

" Yes." I was getting nervous all over again.

" So do you have a estimate on how far along you are?" Angela asked taking out a clip board and a pen.

" Uuuuum..." I hesitated as I did the mental math. " Well my period was two weeks late before I realized that I was pregnant. Now I am three weeks late. My last was seven weeks ago so I guess I am almost two months." This surprised myself. I didn't realize that I was almost two months already.

" Yes that is a accurate estimate. Well what do you plan on doing?"

Could she sense that I was confused and didn't know what to do with this baby? She probably could or else she wouldn't have asked.I didn't know how exactly I wanted to answer. Well I know that I can't raise this baby by myself. I don't have the things to provide for it and I will have to move out of Bella's place soon. I don't want to raise the baby in a struggling environment. Adoption was absolutely out of the question. I couldn't send a child through the torture of orphanages and being in and out of foster homes because people just think you are a freaky child. There were things that happened to me that I didn't even told Rosalie, Emmet, or Bella. There was no way I could send a child through that. Not all children were as fortunate as myself to be adopted by such good foster parents like Carlisle and Esme.

I felt a head ache coming on hard and fast. I knew there was only one option if I didn't want for the child to be adopted and I didn't want to raise it then there was only one option. An abortion. Yes that is what it came down to.

" I want an abortion." I told Angela confidently even though my insides were crumbling.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bella's head snap up. Angela's brows furrowed.

" Are you sure Alice?" she asked.

Afraid my voice would give me away I simply nodded.

Angela sighed and nodded.

" No! Ali don't give the baby up! You want it. I can see it in your eyes." Bella said now looking at me furiously.

" Bella it is my baby and it is my decision if I want to have an abortion or not." I told Bella coldly, barely keeping my poker face.

Bella looked from me to Angela a couple of times before her eyes found mine and she glared at me.

" I'll be in the car." Bella said as she headed out the door.

I sighed and held back the tears that threatened to spill over.

" Are you sure Alice?" Angela asked concerned.

" Yes, and please set it up as soon as possible." Knowing me if I had too long to think about it I would change my mind. I didn't want the chance to think about it. I need to abort this baby for it and myself.

" Okay well we have a opening tomorrow. We can just do it then. "

Tomorrow? I knew I wanted it soon, but I didn't expect it to be that soon.

I nodded.

" Well I should get going...Bella is waiting in the car for me. I will see you tomorrow Ang- I mean Dr. Weber.

" You don't have to call me that Alice, we are old friends. Just pretend we are back in high school again and call me Angela okay?

I nodded and gave her a weak smile before walking out of the office.

Slowly I made my way back down to the first floor in deep thought until I bumped into someone.

" Alice? What are you doing here? You let the family know you were in town."

I cringed. Should've known I was going to run into dad.

" Hey Dad...I had a appointment." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

The action didn't go unnoticed. " Alice whats going on?" Carlisle asked concerned as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" It's a long story Dad. I'm sure you have to get to a surgery or something." I told him, hardly over a whisper.

" I do Alice, but come to the house around nine and we will talk about it as a family." He said

Cringing again I nodded. Telling the whole family? Why did Dad have to put me in the spotlight like that? The family deserved to know, but I just wasn't quite ready to tell them quite yet. Just like I wasn't ready for so many other things that have happened in my pathetic life.

" Ok dad. Can I bring Bella though?" I said looking up hopefully at him. Bella always managed to make me feel better, ease my nerves when I was in a tough situation.

" Uuum sure Alice. I need to get going though. I will see you later on tonight." he said before rushing off.

It seemed like challenge after challenge was coming at me. Of course I'm no where near over with the challenges though. Now I have to face a angry Bella and my soon to be angry family. Life was definitely not looking up right now.

Authors note: I'm sorry it took soo long for me to update. Like I said things have been going pretty crappy and with school starting in four days and work I haven't had much time to write. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update soon.

~secrets87


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I stormed out of Angela's office. I never like the idea of abortion. How could you kill off a innocent life like that? If it is a place to live Alice needs then she will be welcomed in my apartment forever. That goes even if she didn't have a baby. There is just something telling me that if Alice did this, she would regret it for the rest of her life. Even when she does have other kids.

Smiling as I thought about a about a mini Alice running around my apartment I got into the car. I figured Alice would be in there for another ten to twenty minutes discussing a time and date for the killing of her baby so I took out my i pod and listened to music. Sighing as Adele's voice hit my ears full blast.

_There's a fire starting in my heart._

_Reaching a fever pitch and its' bringing me out the dark._

_Finally I can see you crystal clear. _

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bear._

_See how I leave with every peice of you. _

_Don't under estimate the things that I will do._

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless _

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it _

_To the beat._

I sang along with Adele's voice and I could feel the sobs begging to burst out of my chest. Over the last six years I hadn't been loveless. I fell for a guy named Edward Mason three years ago. He seemed so sweet and understanding in that first year we were together, but the second year he began to become distant. He would stay out longer. Claiming that he had to work over time. He was working, but not on law suits or anything of the sort. I had went up to his office to surprise him on my birth day. When I opened the door I saw him with some red head bent over his desk and he was screwing her. I sat there motionless and just watching for at least ten minutes. I saw both of them orgasm and watched his face contort in pleasure as he filled that tramp with his essence.

They looked like they were about to go back at it again until they heard the thud of my knees giving out. He turned back to looked at me and smirked. He fucking smirked! Then had the nuts to ask me if I wanted to join. That sick bastard. Luckily my sense had returned to me and I finally realized the situation. I kicked him in the nuts so hard that he lost one of his precious balls. I bet that tramp didn't want to fuck him with only one ball.

I didn't really get much joy out of it. I didn't think that, that night could get any worse but it did. My eyes were filled with tears and I couldn't see where I was going. It didn't help that there was also ice on the road. The car had swerved and I ran into some railing with a jagged end. the rail stabbed me in the abdomen. That's why I can't have children. Remembering how much physical and emotional pain I was in made my heart throb so painfully against my chest that it knocked the wind out of me. I struggled to regain my breath. I heard Alice yelling at me when the heartache began to fade away temporarily.

When did she get in here?

**Alice's POV**

As I found my way back to Bella's car I saw Bella's forms slouched onto the steer wheel shaking. I rushed to the car and got in.

" Bella! Bella whats wrong? Bella speak to me!"

She didn't seem to react to me calling her at first, but then her red swollen eyes met mine. I felt my heart crack. In here eyes I saw so much pain. A pain that matched my own, maybe even surpassed it. I knew Bella was in no condition to talk so I simply held her. She sobbed into my shirt. What happened that has her so upset? after about thirty minutes her sobs subsided and she was sleeping in my arms.

I smiled at her sleeping figure. It was cute. She almost looks like a little pooped out toddler. Some how I managed to recline the passenger seat and lay Bella gently in it without waking her. I put on her seat belt and took the keys out her pocket before I started the car and headed to Bella's apartment. Bella was still sleep by the time we had got home. I didn't want to disturb her but there was absolutely no way I could carry her.

" Bella? Bella honey I need you to wake up." I spoke softly in her ear as I shook her gently.

She groaned and opened her still read swollen eyes.

" Come on, We need to go into the apartment and you can go back to sleep okay?" I asked.

She nodded and I got out the car and went to help Bella out the car. Bella laid her head on my my shoulder when I wrapped my arm around her waist. Once we got into the apartment I guided her to her room and she laid down on her bed sighing. Bella was still partially sleep. So I began to undress her and put her on some comfortable clothes.

When I took off her shirt I noticed a rough scar on her abdomen. I gently brushed my fingers across it and then Bella tensed and quickly scooted away from me. I looked at her quizzically. She was wide awake now and she curled into a ball and rocked. I could see her losing it. It hurt me deeply to see my Bella in such a fragile state.

" Bella...what happened?" My question barely over a whisper.

She said nothing and I scooted over to her and gently placed my hand on her cheek. She untensed and looked up at me with watery eyes. Biting my lip as I held back my own tears I brought my hand down to her abdomen. My hand hovered over the scar and I looked in her eyes asking for permission to touch it. Bella simply nodded and relaxed. My hand touched the rough scar. It looked like it was deep. How deep? I glanced at Bella's back and there was a scar that was directly in line with the one that was on Bella's abdomen.

" Tell me what happened." It was more of an order then a question.

" About six or seven months ago I got into a accident and ran into some jagged railing." she told me as she stared at the comforter. There was more to it. I know there is. Was that what she was crying about in the car? I didn't want to force her to tell me anything that made her bust out in tears like that, it was obviously painful and I didn't want to force her to me anything.

" How?" I asked softly.

" I was...having a hard time seeing...and there was ice on the road. So the car swerved on the ice and I ran into some jagged railing...and it went right through me..." Bella whispered. " I was in so much pain Ali... there was so much blood, and it was all because of him. Now I can't even have a baby Alice..." She gently placed a hand on my flat stomach as the tears began to fall. Bella broke down sobbing again, and I cradled her.

Him? I couldn't help but wonder who was the source of all of this that Bella had went through. If I ever met him I would make sure that he was six feet under. A soft snoring brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Bella getting some much needed sleep. I gently laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the sheets up over her sleeping form. Slowly I began to pull her hands from around my waist, but she whimpered and snuggled into me.

Sighing I slipped my pants off without stirring Bella and laid down facing her. She looks so beautiful when she is worry lines etched into her face, but just smooth and peaceful. Only if life was as peaceful as sleep. I soon drifted to sleep, completely forgetting about the meeting I was supposed to have with my family.

**Authors Note:** Okay so I'm really sorry it has been so log since I have updated. I have been so busy with school, and band, and work that I hardly have time to write. Plus with getting constantly picked on and being threatened to get fired' my inspiration has been shot. I don't even really know how I managed to write this chapter because I am depressed as hell. Well I really hope that this chapter isn't as horrible as I feel. Please leave a review. I really need something to cheer me up...

_~secrets87 _


	8. Chapter 8

l

Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

Dream:

_ Edward smirked at me then he gave me that crooked smile that had usually made my heart flutter. When he asked me to join I got out as quickly as I could. Finding my way back my car was difficult through my clouded eyes. When I reached my car I pulled open the door roughly and got in before speeding out of the parking lot. The tears were flowing freely now as I struggled to see the road ahead of me. _

_ Maybe I should pull over? No, the faster I get to my apartment the better. Before I knew it my car swerved and I struggled to regain control of the car, bur it was no use. Before I knew it I was feeling the worse pain imaginable. Looking down at my stomach I saw a rail pierced right through my lower stomach. The pain had gotten impossibly worse when I saw what was the source of all this pain. The pain was making it hard for me to stay conscious, _

_ I pulled out my cell phone and dialed nine one one and pressed the little green call button before everything faded into darkness. I knew I was going to die, or perhaps already dead._

I bolted up, my breathing heavy, and covered in cold sweat. Slowly I slid my hand down to the scar on my lower stomach and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a dream.

" Bella?" A groggy yet angelic voice filled my ears.

" Bella? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly before sitting up and looking at me.

" Oh um yea, just a nightmare. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

" No, it's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, giving me her full attention.

" No, I'd rather not." I said flopping back down onto the the bed.

" Are you sure?" she asked biting her lip.

" Yep I'm pretty sure Ali."

Sighing I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her back down onto the blankets with me. She snuggled into me and sighed. I breathed in her vanilla and lavender scent. God, I could just get lost in it.

" I missed you Bella..." she whispered.

" I missed you too Ali." I said and placed a kiss on her cheek. I giggled when she blushed, she is so cute.

**Alice POV**

Bella worried me. I saw Bella sitting up, breathing heavily, and drenched with sweat. She had a nightmare, that much is certain. I knew what it was about, she tried to play it off, knowing better. Of course I knew about this because I have had those type of dreams myself. Thankfully since I have been sleeping with Bella, I have gotten nothing but sweet dreams.

As I leaned into my human pillow I began to drift off. What kept me from falling completely asleep was the felling that I was forgetting something, Glancing over at the clock I nearly shrieked in horror. It was eight fifty- three. I was so caught up in Bella and our little moment of nirvana that I had completely forgotten about the family meeting that was basically centered around me.

" Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked as she observed me with a wary expression.

" On my way out of the hospital I ran into dad and he wanted to know why I was back in Forks. He had a surgery to go too so we couldn't talk right then, so he told me to be at the house around nine o'clock for a family meeting."

" Oh" was all Bella could say.

Quickly I got up and ran into my room. I hastily searched for an outfit before just putting on a cute tank top and some skinny jeans. I brushed my short spiky hair and quickly went into Bella's room to find her sitting there in simply a shirt. Not that I didn't appreciate the sight of her beautiful legs, but now was not the time.

" Why aren't you dressed?" I huffed.

" Well it is a family meeting so I just assumed-"

" Bella after all this time you should know that you are practically family to me and my family. Get your butt dressed!" I ordered but smirked.

" O-ok." she stuttered before going into her walk-in closet and closing the door.

Still smirking I went into the living room and sat down patiently on the couch, waiting for Bella to come out. I flicked through a couple of channel's on the TV before Bella came out in her usual t-shirt and jeans combo.

Scowling I rolled my eyes." I'm going to look through your closet when we get home, and if there is seventy percent t-shirt and jeans in there I am taking you on one of my infamous ten hour shopping trips."

Bella's jaw dropped as she looked at me in horror. This girl had a serious phobia of shopping. Probably from her experiences from me...Oh well, she will live.

Grabbing my car keys I walked out to the door.

" Come along Bella."

_**A the Cullen House **_

My palm's sweated as I walked up to the steps of my home.

" It's going to be okay Ali." Bella reassured me as she gave me a hug and a peck on my forehead.

I nodded and knocked on the glass door.

The door swung open and I was engulfed in a hug.

" Alice! Oh dear I have missed you so much! You never called or wrote or anything and now you just show up in Forks unexpectedly? What was your fiancee doing? Holding you hostage?" My mother Esme Cullen said. I knew it was meant as a joke, but I couldn't help but pale a little bit when she said that. That is basically what he did to an extent.

" I'm sorry mom." I said as she finally let go with me.

" That's okay dear. Where is he anyways? Oh Bella its nice to see you dear!" Esme said before giving Bella a hug.

" Alice! Bella!" My bear of a brother's voice boomed. I braced myself just before Emmet scooped up Bella and I into his big burly arms and squeezed us nearly to death.

" Emmet... you...can.. let...go..now." I managed to get out with the little breath I had.

" Oh sorry." he said before placing us on the ground.

" Hey Alice!" Rosalie, the blond Aphrodite greeted me.

" Hey Rose!" I said as I hugged back my sister-in-law.

" Hey Bella." she said giving the brunette a smile.

" It's nice to see you again Bella." My father said.

" The feeling is mutual Dr. Cullen."

" It's Carlisle my dear girl, keep that name at the hospital." He said giving his usual charming smile before coming over to hug me.

After everyone finished greeting each other we all got comfortable in the living area. Sighing I looked around at my family, trying to see who would lay the ocean of questions on me first.

" So why are you back in Forks without your fiancee Alice? Dad asked, cutting right to the chase.

" Well uuum..." I looked down at my hands and fiddled with them a bit.

" I uuh..." My voice was getting thick as the tears started to push they're way out of my eyes.

Looking up at everyone's worried faces I attempted not to fully burst out in tears. Bella rubbed my back soothingly.

" I'm here because my fiancee James has been beating me for the last year and I knocked him out with a bat and now he is in jail, and I'm also pregnant." I said quickly without even a breath in between, before breaking down sobbing in Bella's shoulder.

Everyone was quiet for a minuet as what I just said processed in their heads.

Mom was first to react. " I'm so sorry baby girl! Why didn't you tell us? I should have known! Why else wouldn't you have called us if there wasn't anything wrong?" Mom sobbed into a stunned dad's shirt. Many emotions flashed through his eyes. Anger, hurt, hate guilt...Both Rosalie and Emmet were shaking with anger, red in the face. Emmet saw red when anyone hurt his baby sister. Rosalie had personal experience in this with her being abused that later on lead to her rape. Rosalie hated anyone that put their hands on a girl or defiled her, but especially when family was the victim.

" Why the hell didn't you tell us Alice?" Rosalie's voice cracked as tears of anger ran down her beautiful face.

" He threatened to hurt you all, even Bella. You have to understand, I couldn't risk losing any one of you."

" Why not the police then!" Emmet's voice boomed in anger.

I flinched at his tone.

" He never let me go anywhere near a police station, plus he has a tracker on my car. I'm going to need a new car before he get's out of jail." I whispered.

" And what about you being pregnant?" Carlisle's voice was hard and commanding.

" I-I'm pregnant, about two months along...I'm getting an abortion tomorrow." I whispered.

I felt Bella stiffen. I knew Bella disagreed strongly with this.

Everyone simply nodded at the news.

Are you sure this abortion is what you want? Esme asked, giving me her full attention.

I nodded, not even really wanting to think about it at the moment.

" Well do you want to stay with us or are you staying with Bella?" Carlisle asked.

" I'm going to stay with Bella." I said without a second thought.

Carlisle nodded. I checked the time and saw that it was already eleven thirty-three.

" It's late. I need to get to Bella's apartment and rest, I'm sure Bella would like to sleep too." I said looking up at my sleepy eyed Bella.

They all nodded before getting up. Bella and I stood up to and headed towards the door.

" Come by soon Alice, remember we all love you so much." Esme said as she gave me a much needed hug.

I nodded and then Bella and I walked to the car tiredly. It was a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't update in a while. I've been busy witrh school, and then I got sick and had to go to the hospital. I hope you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I realize that this is the first time I have put one of these up, but better late then never right? Stephanie Meyer owns all characters and the whole Twilight franchise. ( Even though I wish it was me :p)**

Chapter 8

I tossed and turned in my bed restlessly. This had been going on for almost six hours. Groaning I sat up and looked at the digital clock that read six o'clock. Last night Bella and I had arrived home around twelve o'clock. We both took showers and got in the bed. Bella was a bit sad that I didn't want to sleep in her bed with her, but I'm sure she understood why. I really just needed some space so I could prep myself for the abortion that is going to be happening in less then 4 hours now.

"Alice?" the soft voice of my best friend called.

"Bella what are you doing up? You should go back to sleep." I told her as I sat up in my bed.

" I really couldn't sleep in the first place." she mumbled as she sat down next to me on my bed.

I observed Bella. She had a bed head but her eyes were tired. Dark circles were forming under her eyes. She looked as if she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

" Why haven't you slept?" I asked as I gently touched the dark circles under her eyes with my thumb.

" I was worried about you, and when I did fall asleep for a couple of minutes it was interrupted by a nightmare." She mumbled looking down to hide her watery eyes.

" You had a dream about him didn't you?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

She simply nodded. " Why are you up Alice? You look just as bad as me."

" I just have a lot of things on my mind Bella..." I told her truthfully.

" A lot of things as in the abortion?" Bella asked, reading me as if I was an open book.

I nodded as I held my head in my hands.

Bella sighed. " Ali, it's never too late to turn back, and even if you do you know that your family and I will be here for you through thick and thin."

" I know Bella, and I can't express how much I appreciate it, but I can't always depend on you and my family..."

" Alice that is what we are here for, that is what family is for. We support one another." Bella said tiredly.

I could tell Bella was in no mood to argue so I simply nodded and leaned back against the pillows of my bed.

" You know you can still catch another 2 hours of sleep right?" she asked me.

" Mmhm." I mumbled as the sleep that had avoided me all night began to make my eyelids heavy.

Bella began to get up but I held her in my tight embrace, so she couldn't get away.

" Stay please." I whispered.

" Anything for you Ali." I heard her say before I drifted off to sleep.

...

Soon I found myself being shook awake way too soon for my liking.

" Five more minutes mom." I mumbled

I heard a familiar laugh that definitely wasn't my mom's.

" I'm not your mom Mary Alice."

I cringed and opened my eyes when she used my whole name.

" You know I don't like it when people call me by my whole name, it makes me feel like a nun." I pouted.

" Well you are my nun." Bella giggled before kissing my forehead. The spot where she kissed me was burning and then soon my whole face was. Embarrassed I looked down in attempt to hide my blush from Bella.

" Awe. Don't look down. You look cute when you blush." If anything that caused me to blush even more.

" What time is it?" I asked.

"It is eight o' eight." Bella said.

I gasped as a sharp pain went through my abdomen.

" Ali are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on my stomach.

The pain had left as quickly as it came. " Uuh...yea I guess I am. I- I don't think I can go through with this Bella." I whimpered as my mind pictured what the bloody removal of my child would be like. A shiver ran down my spine.

" You don't have to do this Ali." Bella whispered in my ear as she took me into her warm embrace.

" But I can't just depend on my family, or you to get me out of this mess. Bella, you have already done so much for me already..." I sobbed out. Finally releasing all of the knee buckling stress I have been under lately.

" Ali...I love you. I don't mind doing things for you, hell I love doing things for you honestly, and anything you need I am willing to do for you." she told me honestly. This is why she was my ultimate best friend, even I wanted her as so much more.

" God Bella. What did I ever do to deserve you?" I wondered aloud, snuggling into the taller woman as my sobs began to stop.

" You listened to my problems and let me cry on you when I needed to and take me on those horrible twelve hour shopping trips." Bella joked.

I giggled. " Oh your just exaggerating Bella. The shopping trips weren't that bad." Sheesh the woman acts as if she is allergic to shopping.

" This is coming from the woman who is capable of running a marathon in stiletto's." Bella said rolling her eyes and giggling.

I full out laughed. How long had it been since I had last laughed? Obviously too long since the action felt so foreign to me. I looked up into Bella's chocolate eyes and felt my heart swell with love...Love? Do I love Bella? Well I mean of course I love her, but do I love her as something more then a friend? Or have I always seen her as more then a friend. I remember all throughout senior year ignoring to strong attraction I had towards Bella. How sometimes my eyes would wonder down to her rear when I trailed behind her to a class. Then how sometimes it would just seem like everything was completely perfect and blissful when it was just me and her. I have fallen head over hells for this girl turned woman.

" Bella...I think I am in love for you." I said before I could even think.

**Bella's POV**

" Bella...I think I am in love for you."

My ears must have deceived me right? Did Mary Alice Cullen, my best friend in the whole world say that she was in love with me? I was deeply in love with Alice, and now I know that she loves me back. Of course I suspected something between us when we had kissed for the very first time and then when we had that make out session not too long ago, but it took me forever to figure out that it was love that we were feeling for each other.

" Bella?" I felt my heart break when Alice's voice cracked.

I looked up to see Alice's cheeks sparkling with shed tears.

" Oh Ali I'm sorry. Don't cry." I told her, gently wiping the tears away with my thumbs. " Alice I love you too. You don't know how much I love you honey." I whispered.

" Then show me Bella." she whispered back.

Alice didn't have to say anything else. My lips crashed onto hers as I kissed her passionately, trying to put as much love as I possibly could into it. Alice moaned into my mouth softly as we both got lost in the kiss. We parted to breath before quickly kissing again. My hands entangled themselves in her short raven locks as hers entangled themselves in my brown long ones.

Soon enough my hands were roaming her body, finding themselves underneath Ali's shirt. She never bothered wearing a bra to bed so I immediately came into contact with her soft mounds. My thumbs brushed against her already hardening buds and then Alice whimpered softly. I swear it was the most beautiful sound on Earth. Quickly I took off her shirt and my lips found the hardening buds, then I began sucking one softly while caressing the other with my arched her back, pressing her breast more into my mouth.

The hand that was caressing Alice's soft breast began to go lower until it I found my destination. As soon as my hand cupped her lace clad private Alice moaned my name. I could feel the heat coming off of it and waves, I could also feel the slick wetness that drenched the dainty underwear.

I looked up nervously at Ali to ask for permission if I could touch her. Her eyes were closed ad she nodded. I slowly slid the underwear down her beautiful legs before causally flicking it off somewhere in the room. Alice was clean shaven and soon my finger found the oh so sensitive bud that peeked out from her outer lips. Smiling I pressed down on it.

" Oh Bella yes! Right there my love," she cried out.

My fingers made circular motions on her clit and soon Alice was a panting mess up under me. I stopped rotating my finger around her clit and she whined.

" No Bella please don't-" Her whine was cut off by a loud cry and my tounge replaced my fingers. She tasted so sweet. The most delicious desert in the world had nothing on Alice's sweet nectar. There was nothing to compare it to. It was a taste that was uniquely Alice.

Alice began to buck her hps into my ace and I placed a arm firmly on her hip to stop her. Alice's necatr was now just flowing out of her. I knew she was close, so close... Her thighs began to quiver as her orgasm began to burt forth. Quickly I plunged my tounge into her core so I could get all of her sweet essence.

" Bella I- I- I'm..."

Alice's body arched up and she cried out as her orgasm hit her full force. I licked up her essence that was now flowing out of her like a river. Soon Alice collapsed onto the bad panting heavily, and I lifted my head from her core and placed a soft kiss on her lips, allowing her to taste hersel on my tounge.

" Oh God Bella. No words can explain how utterly amazing that was." She said once her erratic breathing had went back to normal.

" I hope that showed you how much I love you Ali." I whispered as I snuggled into a sleepy Alice.

" It did Bella, it did." she whispered before falling asleep due to complete exaughstion. I didn't even get the chance to be smug that I had worn her out so much before I soon followed suit.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. It was my very first lemon, I hope I did alright. I'm soo nervous. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

`A/N: Sorry :(

**Chapter 9**

**Alice's POV**

I groaned as I heard my phone ring. Quickly I answered it before it could wake up Bella.

" Hello?" I asked getting up and walking out of the door and into the living room.

_" Hello Alice this is Angela. I was just wondering if you were going to show up for the abortion because you are extremely late." _

There is no way I can kill my baby. My hand slid down to my temporarily flat stomach. " No Angela, I'm not going to go through with the whole abortion thing, but I would like to keep you as my ob/gyn if that's ok with you." I told her a bit hesitantly.

_"Oh I would love to be your ob/gyn Alice. Hmm lets see...I have an opening for an appointment on Tuesday, week after next. Is that okay?"_

" Yea that's fine Angela. I'll see you then. Bye." I pressed the end button.

" So your not getting the abortion?" Bella asked sleepily.

I turned around to see the brunette combing her fingers through her wild mane of a bed-head.

" Nope." I popped the p and smiled softly at her.

Bella smiled back and wrapped her arms around my waist, her hands resting on my stomach. " I hope you enjoyed last this morning." she teased.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as my whole face turned red.

" Bella this morning was amazing, I'm only sad that I fell asleep before I could return the favor." I whispered before kissing her softly.

" Don't worry about it." she whispered against my lips.A shiver of pleasure went down my spine.

" You know we could continue now..." I whispered as I placed light kisses on her neck

All Bella could do was let out a soft moan. My hands began to snake down to Bella's underwear until my phone rang. I let out a loud groan of frustration since I had just been pussy blocked and I'm sure Bella wasn't so happy either.

" What?" I snarled into the phone.

_" Wow, down Ali-cat. What's wrong with you? You did tell me to call now."_ Rosalie said. I had totally forgotten that I had told her to call me so we could discuss James trial coming up in four days. Rosalie was a great lawyer, and on top of that she was free.

" Sorry Rose. It's nothing." I told her as I let out a sigh.

" Okaaay...Well I was thinking that I can either meet you over Bella's apartment to discuss the case or over my house. Which would you prefer?"

" Uuum. Come over here." I gave Rose the directions to the apartment and she told me she would be over in about two hours.

Bella had left to go take a shower while I talked to Rose on the phone. Images popped in my head of a wet naked Bella and I shook my head o rid myself of the thoughts. Now wasn't the time.

I went into the living room and cleaned up a bit and then went into the kitchen to start up some coffee. I tried to calm my nerves about discussing what James did to me with my sister/lawyer. Maybe having Rose as my lawyer wasn't such a good idea. She was going to be infuriated once I told her all the stuff James did to me.

" Do I smell coffee?" Bella's voice interupted my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder at her. Surely no other woman could look any sexier wearing a simple tank and some sweatpants...not even Rosalie. Bella's hair cascaded around here face in damp waves. She was beautiful.

" Oh, yea." I said, pointing to the coffee maker.

Smiling she nodded and went into the living room and sat on the couch. She clicked on the TV and flicked through the channels until she found something she liked. I walked into the living room to see what Bella was watching.

" SpongeBob? Really Bella?" I asked her amused.

" Yes Ali. Really. SpongeBob is awesome." Bella said simply.

" Maybe to a child." I giggled.

" Well maybe I'm not done growing?" she flirted. Getting up and walking until her face was a mere inch from mine.

I glanced down at Bella's body. Her toned abdomen and strong arms. When did she become so muscular?"

" Oh, but your body tells me different." My voice had a husky tone to it that even surprised myself. I ran my hands down her waist and back up to Bella's covered breast. I ran my thumbs across her breast and she let out a soft whimper that went straight to my center.

" You like that Bella?" I teased, running my thumbs against her hardened peaks with a bit more force.

" Mmm" was all she was able to say. I smiled and continued pleasing Bella.

Quirking an eyebrow I parted her legs with my knee and rubbed it against her center.

" Oh Ali..." she moaned and bucked her hips.

I continued to rub my knee against Bella's core and soon she began moving in rhythm with my knee. I wish I could give her more then this and please her like she pleased me, but Rose would be here soon and I don't think that she would want to walk in on this.

A particularly loud moan caught my attention and I looked up at Bella. She was beautiful, especially when she was being pleasured. I watched her face carefully as I continued to rub my knee against her center over again, quickening the pace.

" Oh gosh, please don't stop Ali." she managed to get out between breaths and moans.

" I won't baby." I whispered.

Bella moved in motion with my knee. Panting and moaning until she stilled. Her face contorted eith pleasure. She collapsed back onto the couch breathing heavy.

" Gosh I can't wait until the real thing. That has to be the best orgasm I have ever had and we weren't even undressed!" Bella exclaimed as soon as her breathing was normal. I couldn't help but giggle.

There was a knock at the door I saw Bella panic.

" Crap! I have to clean myself up. Ill be right back. She ran out the room.

There was another impatient knock. I looked in the the mirror and then walked over to the door.

" Should I really let in such an impatient sister?" I teased laughing loudly.

" You'd better, I'm freezing my ass off!" she shouted.

I laughed and let my sister in. She quickly stepped into the warmth and I closed the door.

" Jesus what were you two doing in here? Having sex?" she asked sarcastically. Not knowing how close her joke was to what we were actually doing.

I laughed, hoping she wouldn't hear the nervousness in it. Rosalie took a seat on the couch and pulled out her laptop. Her face going from all smiles to business like in seconds and I knew the joking around was over with. I looked to see Bella entering the living room timidly, probably sensing the change in atmosphere.

Rosalie took a deep breath. I knew this was hard for her. She being the only one I could relate to these now and days. She knows what I have went through, knows exactly what I have went through.

" Okay Alice I need you to tell me everything. When did he start beating you?" she asked, staring intently at the computer screen.

" About a week after he proposed to me."

" Why?" she mumbled as she typed.

Because I accidentally dropped his cell and he was already having a bad day because his assistant quit on him.

" Don't give him excuses." she growled.

I began biting my lip, always a nervous habit of mine.

" When was the first time he...he...raped you Ali?" she whispered, a tear traveled down Rose's cheek.

My big sister hardly ever cried. She was always so strong.I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault.

" I need details." her voice trembled a bit.

" It...it was about two weeks after he beat me for the first time. In his eyes we were as good as married so there was no reason to wait anymore. So that night we we got in the bed to sleep he began touching me...we started making out...it wasn't unusual for us to have those heated make-out sessions but this time he was trying to go further and I wasn't ready. So I tried pulling away from him, trying to get him to stop. He just got angry and he was so much stronger then me. Then it clicked after a while...you know? I knew he was going to rape me, he always got what he wanted. I struggled at first...when he forced himself into me. It hurt so much. I screamed. He wasn't happy about that so he he slapped me. Finally after a while I stopped struggling. I just laid there...wondering if it would end soon, it seemed everlasting...it was always like that. Never was it slow, loving, and gentle like I had imagined it when i was a teen. Like mom and described it." I remembered what happened and what I thought while it was happening in explicit detail. As the images racked my head and tore at my sensitive heart tortuously slow the tears made their way down my cheeks, flowing steadily like a river.

**Rosalie's POV**

I'd get raped a thousand times over again then have my baby sister tell me her rape experience in graphic detail. Why the fuck didn't we call more frequently to check on her? All of this could have been avoided, I know it could have.

I couldn't help the flash backs I had of getting gang raped by Royce and his friends. The pain being unbearable, damn near bleeding to death in a alley. There body parts touching me in places no one should see until I was a woman and ready to give it away willingly. I was a freshman, stupid and naive. So glad that someone as great as Royce had taken notice in me.

Ali was hardly any different. She fell head over hills for a guy and naively jumped into marriage after college. I should have taught her better. Beg her to learn from my mistakes and just maybe this wouldn't have happened.

The tears streaked down my face steadily as I imagined myself in Ali's position as she told me every detail. Royce's face replace James then the other behind him watching as he raped me. The daydream was almost real. My heart sped up and began beating erratically. It's just a dream Rosalie, It's all in the past baby girl. I won't let him hurt you again. My mind told me in the voice of my mom, how she would often tell years ago when I woke up a screaming mess. I snapped out of it. My heart beat returned to normal.

I looked up at my baby sister. She held her arm tightly around her chest, as if trying to keep herself from falling apart. I remembered exactly how it felt to hold that pose. She needed me and I needed to comfort her. My maternal instincts taking over. I moved over to her and embraced her. Her tiny form shook with sobs. As did mine. I cried for her, I cried for me, I cried for us.

A/N: Okay so I kinda felt like this needed to happen in the story to help Alice recover. Hopefully you all didn't mind Rosalie's POV. I felt like that was needed too. It just kind of shows how the bond between Rosalie and Ali is in effect now more then ever. Alice needed this the next chapter will be the court scene. It will probably told from just Alice's pov.

By the way I apologies for the very long wait. I have been struggling with school and my job, not to mention I'm grounded and my heart has been cracked just recently. Eh whoever said All is Fair in Love and War really sucks.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay before you start reading this chapter keep in mind that I know nothing about court and stuff other then what I have seen on TV, and that's not a lot. So if this horribly off and nothing like real court then PLEASE don't hold it against me. Read on. ^_^

Chapter 10

Today was the day. The day that would determine how long James will stay in prison. I hope desperately that he rots in that hell hole. I really wished they would give him a life sentence but I wasn't foolish enough to believe that he would get life just for ' abuse and rape' for it was considered a tiny case and he was a first time offender. He probably only get from five to ten years in federal prison. I'd take it though over just letting him go free. Of course I knew that Rose would do everything in her power not to let that happen.

I had hardly slept last night and I was nervously sipping my coffee, something I knew would make me jittery later. Rosalie had planned my outfit for me. She wanted something that would show off my skin. By doing this the judge could get a look at my bruises and scars. Rose had growled and began cursing when she saw them herself but of course I didn't blame her. I growled when I was twelve and discovered that Royce and some other dirty bastards gang raped my big sister. It amazed me how she jumped back from it even when it took some years. She is so strong and I admire her for that.

Sighing I put on the short sleeve v-neck blouse and a knee length skirt. I brushed my hair down to look more formal and I looked in the mirror. This really did show off my faded scars and yellowing bruises. The door creaked open quietly and I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She had on a blue button down blouse that hugged her curves and slacks that made her legs seem endless. Her naturally wavy hair cascaded around her face perfectly.

" Earth to Alice?" Bella said a bit amused.

" Oh hi Bella, you look nice." Bella was coming along to serve as a witness since she had seen me after I had gotten beaten.

Bella stepped closer to me and hesitantly touched one of my scars. Then her fingers lightly brushed over all of them.. I looked at her and she seemed to be in deep thought as she her fingers traced my healed wounds. Then finally she spoke.

" He has hurt you so much Alice..." her voice quivered and her eyes finally rested on mine and I saw that they were glassy with unshed tears. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. I hated seeing Bella cry.

" It's okay Bella I'm here, he won't hurt me again." I soothed as I tenderly wiped the fallen tears away from her cheeks.

" Your damn right he won't." she growled angrily, her eyes narrowing to angry slits, hands clenching into fists.

I simply just nodded and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips. She smiled and I smiled back at her. The doorbell rang and I went to answer the door, knowing it was Rose. Bella followed me. I looked through the peep hole and then opened the door.

" Are you two ready?" she asked. She smiled softly.I nodded and grabbed Bella's hand and she gave mine a gentle squeeze. Rosalie looked down at our interlocked hands and smiled. "'Bout time."

Our jaws dropped. She knew. " Close your mouths before you swallow a bug. You two have had this bond since high school. It was only a matter of time." she said before simply shrugging and heading down to her red convertible.

We got in the car and Rosalie began driving to the courthouse.

As we drew nearer and nearer I became more and more tense. Bella began massaging my tense shoulders and whispering soothing words in my ear. It worked until we were right in the parking lot of the court house. My stomach churned and I became queasy. I quickly got out of the car and went over to the grass just in case my breakfast wanted to come back up. My hand rested on my stomach as I hunched over. Bella was by my side in an instant. I threw up and she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

Rose came over. "Ali are you going to be okay? Your pale and clammy. Do you need some water?" She asked as she pulled out a bottle from her purse. I nodded and opened the bottle and took a few sips. Once I felt like I wouldn't throw up again I let her know I was okay.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest as we walked into the court house, then our designated court room. We entered the court room and took a seat at the table. I looked at the other table that James would be sitting at with his lawyer. It was only maybe seven feet away.

Rose and I took a seat at the table and Bella took a seat on the witness bench behind us.

Then behind us a door opened and in walked walked a guy in a grey suit and then my ex fiancee in a orange had dark bags under his eyes, but they only seemed to make him seem more intimidating. He still had that same sadistic glint in his eye...and that smirk. Thankfully his hands were cuffed and a prison guard had a tight grip on his arm. He looked at me and winked and at that exact moment a shiver went down my spine.

Then there was was Bella's voice soothing me, her lips danced on the crook of my neck. There was a loud growl and James stood up. " Don't touch her! That bitch is my property.

A dangerous fire was lit, and you could see it in Bella's eyes. " She isn't a bitch or your property you sick fuck! She is my girlfriend!" She yelled at him, but kept her place on the bench.

My heart swelled. Her girlfriend. She thought of me as her girlfriend.

" Mary Alice I didn't know you liked cunts." he sneered. I said nothing to him. The door opened again and in came my family, my back bone. With them here and their support I knew I could make it through this trial. My family was evidently trying to kill James with glares and if you could he would be long dead. Not that I would mind. I would rather make his death slow and painful though. I'd get revenge for the countless beatings he inflicted on me.

" All rise for Judge Turner." The voice snapped me out of my thoughts and Rose pulled me up to stand.

I watched as a hard faced woman in a black gown come out the door and took a seat at the stand. I couldn't help but get nervous.

" You may be seated." she said.

We all sat down and I watched her shuffle around with some papers and put her glasses on.

"We are here for the trial of James Hunter, whom has been charged with domestic abuse and sexual assault on his fiancee Mary Alice Cullen. The defendant's lawyer will be Tom Harris and the plaintiff lawyer will be Rosalie Cullen. We will hear out the defendant first."

James's lawyer stood up and began to speak. What argument could they put up when it was obvious with all of the evidence?

" Judge Turner. My client James Hunter is not guilty. This does not mean that he hasn't roughed up his fiancee a little, but it was under the influence of alcohol, and was fearful of his fiancee having an affair with someone at her job due to the late hours she would come home at. The night of the incident and nine one one call he did nothing but yell at her and raise his voice a bit."

" What the fuck are you playing at?" Bella yelled angrily to my surprise.

" Silence!" the Judge yelled sharply.

I turned around quickly and stopped Bella just when she was about to say something else. " Shhhh honey it's okay. Just calm down. I need you to just hold in your anger for me okay? I need you here. I don't want you to get kicked out for being uncontrolled. Wait until after the trial okay?" I asked her, gently turning her face towards me. She simply huffed and muttered and "Okay". I giggled softly at her childishness.

I turned back around and nodded for them to continue.

" Yes, now like I was saying. James has told me that all of their sexual happenings were completely pleasurable for both of them and that Miss Cullen was not forced into anything." he finished and then sat down.

"Now the plaintiff." The judge said.

Rose stood up. " Your honor my client Mary Alice Brandon was simply a victim to Mr. Hunter's horrible sadistic ways. He mistreated and forced her into having sex with him on many occasions. He in fact did beat Ms. Cullen while he was drunk, but she has informed me that he beat her when he was completely sober also. I have many pictures of my clients bruises, but you can see those on her for yourself and we have hospital records, along with witness Isabella Swan who was there shortly after Mr. Hunter's last attack on my client and saw her battered state for herself."

The judge nodded. " Present your evidence please."

Rose grabbed a manilla folder from her brief case and place it on the judges stand. The judge took a minute to review the evidence before looking up at James and his lawyer.

" I've noticed that these hospital records are not at the same same hospital, but in fact from many different hospitals. Do you have anything to say about that Mr. Harris?" the Judge asked, glaring in his direction.

" Uh, no your honor I don't." the lawyer looked a bit dumbfounded.

It basically went down hill from there. Either James's lawyer was not a good one or James failed to give a lot of information to the poor lawyer. After about thirty minutes the judge declared a thirty minute recess while the jury deliberated in a room in the back. As I walked out James and his lawyer seemed to be having a heated discussion. I quickly exited the court room and breathed in deeply.

" Are you okay Alice?" Rosalie asked me when she exited the courtroom with Bella behind her.

" Yea I'm fine." I assured.

" Are you hungry?" she asked as she pulled out a sandwich from her bag.

I was going to say no, but then my stomach growled loudly giving me away. Rose giggled and handed me the sandwich before bulling out one for Bella and herself. We pretty much ate in silence. I took my time eating the sandwich, looking around the court house, trying to avoid thinking about James at all cost. Soon the recess was over and we went back into the court room and took the seats we had before.

The judge came out of a door to the right and took a seat at her stand. The jury came out of the door to the right in a line and took there seats. One guy laid a piece of paper on the stand before taking his seat with the rest of the jury. This was it.

" The Jury finds the defendant guilty of all charges." the judge said.

It took a moment for me to actually comprehend what the judge said. He is going to jail...he can't hurt me anymore. Then there was commotion.

" You bastard you said you could get me off!" James yelled at his lawyer before punching him. The guy fell to the floor covering his nose.

" Officer restrain him!" the judge yelled. The officer grabbed him, but all to quickly James pulled out the from the officer's belt and two shots were fired. I felt them fly past me. The officer tackled James to the ground trying desperately to restrain him but failing miserably. I saw my huge brother run past me and helped the officer restrain James.

Then there was two cries of pain. I quickly turned around and saw my mother clutching her shoulder. My family was gathered around her, but someone was absent. Where's Bella?

" Ali" The pain filled whimper of my name sliced through my heart and there was another sharp pain in my stomach. I somehow ignored the pain and focused on the body of my lover on the ground in front of was clutching her lower stomach right where her scar was but there was blood gushing past her hand despite her desperately trying to cover the bleeding.

" Bella!"

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the cliffie and the very late update. I guess you deserve a bit of an explanation. I was in the hospital for some weeks and I've been pretty depressed about my life in general so I hardly thought about my little story here. Not to mention I've been busy with work. Now since summer is here I will most likely have a bit more free time on my hands so I will try and update more frequently. I know I kinda suck and I probably don't deserve reviews, but could you leave some please? Love you guys and gals. :3

~secrets87


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry.

Chapter 11

**Alice POV**

" Bella!" I screamed. I could already feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I kneel down by her side. " Dad please! Come quickly!" I yelled. In no time Carlisle was by my side, blood already on his hands. Then I realized my mom was shot. " Is mom okay?" I couldn't help but ask.

" She is fine Alice. Luckily the bullet just grazed her shoulder...". I'm going to clean my hands." He quickly disappeared and returned. " Alice lift her hands a bit" he instructed.

Carefully I lifted Bella's hand. The wound oozed blood and I had to swallow the bile that began to rise up my throat. " We need to stop the bleeding..." he mumbled.

" Here."

I looked up to see Rose tearing off her shirt, laving her in her undershirt. She handed to shirt to Carlisle and he tore the fabric.

" We are going to have to to take off her shirt." he told me. " I quickly began unbuttoning her shirt and slowly peel the shirt back from her skin. "Okay. Alice, Rose. I'm going to need you to lift her up a bit. Roll her shirt up so i can wrap this around the wound." As gently as we could we lifted her up, but still Bella let out a whimper of pain.

" I'm sorry baby." I whispered in her ear.

Bella tensed up as soon as Carlisle began to wrap the fabric tightly around her lower stomach. Tears streamed from her eyes and she let out a soft cry. Her cries made my heart thud painfully. Once Carlisle finished Bella slumped down into Rose and I's arms. Carlisle was on his phone talking to 911. I looked back down at my Bella. She had grown pale and her breathing was shallow. We were in a pool of her blood and slowly blood was seeping into the make-shift wrap that covered her wound. Her eyes were beginning to close.

" Bella baby you need to stay up for me." I told her. Her eyes focused on me.

" Ali...it hurts so much." she whimpered.

" I know baby..." I choked a sob as reality hit me. Bella is dying. " Baby please stay up I need you. If you die I'll die. You have to make it for me, and the baby. Please Bella." I sobbed.

A few tears slid down her cheeks. " I'm going to make it Alice. I-I won't leave you. Kiss me. Please?"

I didn't hesitate. I kissed her lips tenderly. They weren't warm like they usually were. They were cold. Almost lifeless. I only knew she was still with me because she was kissing me back with the little strength she had left.

We broke apart as the ambulance arrived. The E MT's bombarded through the doors of the court room with a stretcher. They hurried over to where Bella and I were. With quick skilled movements they lift Bella up and onto the stretcher. I did not miss the contortion of her face from the pain, holding in a scream most likely. I wanted to scream at them, to be careful with my heart.

I followed them out of the court house and into the ambulance. They let me ride with them. Esme was in here was getting her shoulder tended to. I sat next to Bella and held her hand. I'm sure I looked horrible. I barely saw Esme looking from me to Bella worriedly before cringing as the EMT temporarily patch up her wound.

Then it happened. Bella's weak gripped slackened on my hand, and I looked at Bella's face to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at me lifelessly. She had a small smile on her now dead face.

.

"NO!" I screamed launching at the body of my Bella. I grabbed hear head. My hands caressing Bella's cheeks. " Bella baby come back to me! Please!" I screamed, praying she would come back to me. I was frantic. I needed her like I needed air. She was my everything. I could do noting without me.

The strong men pried me off of Bella and my mother grabbed me, holding me back. I struggled and watched as they stripped Bella's bra from her and took out the shockers. They rubbed them together before pressing them to Bella's chest, emitting thousands of volts into her body that would hopefully rejuvenate her heart.

I didn't struggle anymore. I slowly felt the life leaving me as memories of Bella and I flashed in front of my eyes. My brain was torturing me. Her smile, her laugh, the cute face she got when she was concentrating hard. The night I let her have me.

What was I supposed to do without my heart?

It was too much. I felt myself become hollow and empty as unconsciousness embraced me.

**Authors Note: **I know I'm cruel, but let me reassure you. BELLA IS NOT DEAD! I cried while writing this chapter, you think I would kill her. I won't leave you suffering too long, don't worry. I promise I will update very soon. Also I'm sorry this chapter is super you so much for all of the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. It made me feel so happy. Like I had some purpose... I love you guys. Leave me some love with that review button down there. 3

~secrets87


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

I was still stuck in the darkness. I don't know for how long I had been there. Was I dead? The only thing I could remember was looking at Alice. Observing her beauty. How her spiky raven hair framed her face perfectly. He beautiful hazel eyes that were almost gold. How I would regret not being able to see how the baby would grow up and how good of a mother Alice would be.

When I first arrived in the darkness it was suffocating. It almost swallowed me, but then I thought of all the people I had to live for. Alice, her family, my family, the little baby inside Ali's belly that I could hopefully help her raise. I pushed through the darkness, but now that I had won my battle against it I was stuck there. I didn't know if I was dead or alive, in heaven or in hell, but frankly anywhere without Alice Cullen was hell. It seemed as if I was in the blackness for an eternity. Only left with my thoughts and my memories.

"Bella I miss you." I faintly heard an angelic voice say. As somehow my hearing became more clear I could hear sobbing. "Bella this is all m fault. If I hadn't called you that night...Or maybe I should have let James keep beating me, we wouldn't be here." she said before breaking down. Alice. No. This wasn't her fault. I need to tell her this. I tried to fight my way out of the darkness. "Bella maybe I should just go and never come back so I can protect you. I'm so pissed and mad that James got away. Now he can be anywhere...planning to get his stupid revenge. I don't know what is going on in his fucked up mind!"she said angrily.

Then I could feel my limbs again, but along with that came pain. Oh God my stomach feels like its on fire. I heard myself whimper in pain, and I clenched my fist.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's shocked voice. "Bella baby fight it. Wake up for me please, let me see those beautiful eyes" she whispered in my ear. I could feel her hot breath. It was hard. I struggled to open my eyes, but finally I opened my eyes and squinted. It was bright, but I was able to make out the plain white walls of the hospital room. Then I opened my eyes again to see my Alice. Alice would always look beautiful to me, but I can tell that she has been worried sick. Her usually bright golden eyes had grown dim, her eyes were red and puffy, she had dark prominent bags under her eyes, her usually spiky raven hair now almost laid flat against her face.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cried. She caressed my face with her gentle and tender hands. I tried to smile at her with my dry cracked lips. "Hey Ali" I managed to croak out. My voice was broken and cracked from disuse and lack of water.

Alice smiled, tears falling down her face rapidly. I tried to sit myself up, but a sharp pain shot up my body making me cry out.

"No! Bella don't stress yourself. would be better if you stay as still as possible. If you move around too much you will make your wound open up again." I nod. I pressed my hand against my wound lightly and winced. Its in the same spot as the wound before. How convenient. As if I wasn't damaged enough.

"Bella I'm going to go get Carlisle and your mom is here too." She told me. I look at her surprised. My mom was here already? It should take a while to get all the way from Florida to Washington right?

"Um…Alice, hold on. How long have I been out?" I asked her, unsure.

"Oh Bella you have been unconscious for almost three weeks." Alice told me worriedly before walking out the door.

Almost three weeks? No wonder my mom was here and Ali looked like she had been through hell and back.

I was truly stunned. Not that I was out for nearly three weeks, but because all of the trouble and worry I must have caused. I had always tried to keep myself out of the spot light, but it had seemed that I was now the center of attention.

The door opened and I saw Carlisle rush in. Like Ali, he too looked worried and as if he hadn't gotten any decent sleep. On his trail was Esme, and my mother Renee. My mom's hair was disheveled as if she had been running her hands through it nonstop, which was probably the case. It was a nervous action I had gotten from her. It looked as if the stress I had caused aged my mother. A considerably rare sight that I only saw once when I had decided I was going to move to Forks with Charlie.

"Oh my baby!" my mother practically wailed as she rushed over to me and engulfed me in a gentle hug. She carefully avoided squeezing me too hard. I felt the sobs rack her body and I hugged my mother back and rubbed her back a bit awkwardly, trying to sooth her. No doubt she had been worried sick. Once my mother let go of me Esme quickly took her place. The woman was practically my second mother so I let her hug and cry against me. Once they were done I saw Carlisle smile at me.

"It's nice to finally see you up Bella." It seemed as if he were struggling between remaining professional and giving in and hugging me like everyone else. I was amused when his professionalism won out. He lifted up clipboard. "Well Bella. You are a lucky woman. The bullet ruptured one of your intestines and had firmly lodged itself a centimeter next to spinal cord. We had to perform immediate emergency surgery. It was a difficult process because we had to remove the bullet without potentially paralyzing you before we could fix up your intestine and wound to your back and abdomen. Luckily for us and you the surgery went without a flaw.

I nodded in understanding. Then Esme caught my attention when she winced as took off her jacket. She had on a white sleeveless blouse. Her left shoulder was heavily bandaged. Was she shot too?

"Esme are you okay? What happened?" I asked her worriedly.

She smiled at me reassuringly. "Oh, dear I'm fine. He fired two shots. One of the bullets grazed my shoulder pretty deeply, but that is nothing compared to you." She told me, waving it off.

I was seething though. The bastard shot Esme! Esme was one of the kindest most, maternal, and innocent people there probably was. How could he hurt a person so lovely?

My pulse quickened as anger coursed through me.

The machine's beeping quickened. " Bella calm down or I'll be forced to ask a nurse to give you a shot to put you to sleep." Carlisle warned. I nodded an sighed.

Then Alice entered the room with a glass of water and she handed it to me. I smiled and took careful sips of the cool liquid.

"If you can keep that down I'll have Alice bring you some soup."Carlisle told me approvingly. I nodded.

Alice smiled at me sadly as she sat down on the seat next to my bed and put her head in her hands tiredly. I couldn't help but stare at her worried.

"Um. We'll give you two some privacy for now, I'll be back later Bella. Carlisle told me. I smiled and nodded.

When they left I looked at Alice who's head was still in her hands. I sucked up a deep breath and scooted my body over enough to allow my tiny girlfriend enough room to lay beside me, without screaming. The pain from moving the small distance was excruciating, but I managed to keep myself silent.

"Alice." I spoke clearly. Her sad hazel eyes met my brown ones and I patted the empty space next to me. She looked to thinking for a moment before joining me. It was wonderful to have her warm comforting body next to mine. " How have you been?" I asked her hesitantly, knowing I was not going to like what I was about to hear.

Ali sighed before speaking. "I've been…miserable without you. First off I almost lost the baby. Apparently they preformed a minor surgery on me while I was unconscious, and when I woke up in the hospital room the next day I remembered everything that happened and they had to sedate me to keep me from looking for you." She told me slightly amused. "The baby is okay though. After I was cleared to leave I immediately came up to see you and you looked pretty bad. You had a lot of machines hooked up to you, and I felt so…guilty." She whispered. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. I held her closer to me.

"It's not your fault that James is crazy hon." I told her reassuringly.

"I know, but…If I never would have gotten with him…fell for his charm then none of this would have happened…" she said as she choked out a sob.

"No." I told her sternly. "I won't have you blaming this whole catastrophe on yourself. This is solely his fault." I told her. My eyes burned into her hazel ones and I had the strong feeling to kiss her, but decided I could wait until after the story.

She nodded. "Well…I pretty much went catatonic for a few days. I wouldn't sleep, eat, speak, nothing. I didn't want to leave your side for anything. Mom had set me straight though. I had never seen her so furious." She said with a slight laugh. " Well what Carlisle didn't tell you was that they had to put you in a coma to allow your body to heal. You were in the coma for about a week ad then they decide to take you off. You were supposed to wake up lat week or so, but for some reason you didn't. We were all worried, but thank God you finally came around today." She said with a soft smile.

"These have been more or less the darkest days the Cullen's have seen in a long while." She told me grimly.

I couldn't help the apology." I'm sorry for wondering you all so much, especially you Alice." I whispered sheepishly.

"It's not your fault Bella….Just promise me to never scare me like this again." She asked tearfully.

"I promise Alice."

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while and I looked down to see Alice drifting in and out of sleep. She looked so cute.

"Bella?" I heard her voice ask for me softly.

"Yes Ali?" I asked.

" I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Alice."

I kissed her forehead before she drifted asleep, and soon I joined her in peaceful slumber.

Authors Note: Sorry guys. -_- I suck I know. I'm in emotional distress okay? If your still reading my little story I owe you so much more then I'm giving and all I can offer you is a million thanks over and over again. Thanks for everything you guys. Reviews please? Tell me if you liked the new chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: I know, I know.**

Chapter 13

Alice POV:

Bella was finally released from the hospital about three weeks after when she first woke up. Right now we are going on one week since Bella has been home. The first two weeks she was on bed rest, but now she is allowed to move around a bit since she was going to start physical therapy next week.

I wanted to cater to every one of Bella's needs, but mom wouldn't let me since I was pregnant and all. We have moved in temporarily with mom and dad until Bella was up on her feet again.

I sighed as I swirled the now soggy cereal around in my bowl in deep thought. I was now four and a half months pregnant. I had a small baby bump but on my tiny frame it of course looked huge.

"Alice? Honey are you okay?" She asked concerned.

I nodded. "Yea I'm fine just not in the mood for cereal I guess. " I mumbled.

"Oh. Well you like me to make you an omelet? Or maybe pancakes? You have to eat something." She told me placing a hand on my stomach.

"Moooom I'm not hungry." I whined quite childishly.

"Pancakes it is." She told me, completely ignoring me. I pouted.

"Did I hear someone mention pancakes?" I heard Bella ask.

"Bella! You know you aren't supposed to be moving around by yourself!" I said as I quickly got up and supported her and helped her get into the seat next to mine.

"Oh come on, I have to get used to moving around again! Not to mention I have physical therapy next week. Why shouldn't I get ahead?" Bella huffed.

Because we say so, and are only concerned about your well being." Esme stated as she flipped a pancake.

Bella playfully narrowed her eyes. "Well Mrs. Cullen aren't you supposed to be taking it easy on that shoulder of yours?" Bella said, staring at the gauzed shoulder that was currently holding the spatula.

Esme looked like a guilty child. "Okay, you got me. Please don't tell Carlisle?" she asked with a giggle.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Bella reassured laughing before turning her eyes on me.

"How are you Alice?" she asked giving me a bright smile that was contagious.

I smiled back at her. "A lot better now that you are here." I told her truthfully before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. It's hard to believe that I came so close to losing her only 6 weeks ago, but here she is despite the odds, looking as beautiful as ever.

"What?" Bella asked when she noticed I was staring at her.

"You know I love you right?" I asked her seriously.

"Of course I do." She whispered as are lips became closer and closer to each other.

"Okay pancakes are ready!" Mom suddenly said.

" Way to ruin the mood mom." I grumbled as I turned to the delicious looking pancakes in front of me.

" I don't know what you're talking about'' she said slyly as she walked out with her own short stack.

I shook my head at my mom's playfulness. Bella and I would pretty much be having the house to ourselves today. Dad left out before we even woke up and called and told us he wouldn't be back until late, and mom was going to head pretty soon to an appointment she had with a client on a house.

My hormones are pretty much going crazy since I'm pregnant. Not to mention I haven't had any type of sexual activity in almost two months. I have attempted relieving myself in the shower, but my body knew he difference between my caresses and Bella's. Damn stubborn thing. Despite my horniness I didn't want to pressure Bella into anything. She is only recovering and still endures quite a bit of pain if she is up on her feet too long.

As I thought of this I cut my pancakes and drizzled a small coating of syrup onto them. As the soft fluffy cake touched my tongue I almost groaned. Mom and her damn orgasmic cooking. I dug into the delicious food. As I ate I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to see Bella's beautiful brown orbs on me, looking quite amused.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman eat before? " I asked her jokingly.

Bella blushed softly. " Not one as beautiful as you."

It was now my turn to blush, but I played it off. "That was so corny Bella."

" That blush is telling me otherwise." She whispered huskily as she leaned in. Her lips sucked on the spot a stray drop of syrup sat at the edge of my mouth. I shivered as her tongue ran across it and I had to hold back a moan of desire.

" Love birds I'll be back around 8!" Esme yelled before the door closed . It hardly broke our lust induced trance.

" Alice…I need you." She whispered in my ear.

"But your stomach…oh Bella…" I tried being rational, but all rationalism flew out the window as Bella's lips attached to the crook neck as she kissed it tenderly.

" I'll be okay." She whispered before carefully getting up and guiding me slowly to my room. She looked slightly pained by the time we got to it.

I gently pushed her down onto the bed. I took off her shirt and then began to kiss her passionately. My lips slowly got lower and lower until the met her soft mounds. Thankfully at the moment Bella preferred not wearing a bra. I took my time teasing each mound until the nice sized peaks hardened. I teased her as I kissed and ran my tongue across the hip line of the sweats.

" Oh Alice don't tease me…please. " she managed to get out between whimpers.

" As you wish love ." I whispered as I pulled the sweats and underwear down gently. Leaving her completely naked in my presence Ten I continued the praise of my lovers body until she was nearly a mess.

Smiling I ran my finger across her incredibly wet slit before pushing into the warm depths. " Bella let out a load moan as I began to thrust the finger in slowly.

" Oh yes Ali…oh more." She moaned out.

I added another finger and began to thrust a bit faster. My own wetness dampened my jeans .

" Wait. I want to pleasure you too." She told me breathing heavily.

How could we both get pleasure without me hurting her? Then it clicked.

I quickly stripped down and positioned myself so my glistening folds were right in front of her face and hers in mine.

I spread her folds before attacking her clit with my lips, just as Bella's lips met mine. She moaned into me causing the sweetest vibrations.

Within no time I found myself getting close and I could feel and hear Bella getting close too.

Just let go baby. I thought and as if on cue a beautiful moan met my pussy then my ears as she released hard in my mouth and I soon joined her. We shook in ecstasy until we finally came back from our high.

I climbed of Bella laid beside her. She looked spent and I assume she was considering that she had to exert herself more than usual.

Bella was trying to fight the sleep, but it was pointless.

"Just sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up." I whispered to her.

She nodded before her eyes fluttered to closing.

**Authors Note: Okay I'm sorry. Senior year is stressing me the hell out. I barely have time to do much of anything. While I'm on a small break I at least wanted to update as a Thanksgiving present! **** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I promise to type out more the next chapter. It's really late so I decide to keep it short. Love you guys and gals! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: You all I'm really sorry. Senior year, college applications, trying to pass my classes, band, and work are all taking up my time. This is the end of Spring break and I decided to put this chapter out for you all. I hope you all are still interested in my story here. **

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I woke up comfortably with my girlfriend's small frame entangled with my body, her head resting on my chest. She was naked against my body and I was tempted to begin round two, but when I moved my body begged to differ.

Carefully I untangled Alice's body from mine. Trying not to wince or groan because she would surely notice. I sat up carefully, but let out a small whimper at the stretching of my healing wound. I listened for any sign of movement from Alice before quietly making my way to the bathroom.

I quickly relived myself and pulled out the necessities for me to change my bandages. When I lifted the bandage I observed the bullet wound that was in the same exact spot of my previous injury. It was red and the skin surrounding it was an agitated pink before fading to yellow.

"Bella?" Alice opened the creaked door, her arms wrapped around her breast. She noticed me about to change my bandages.

"Oh let me help with that…" she said. Of course she knew how to do it sense Esme had taught her while I was on bed rest.

I didn't argue. Knowing it would be pointless. She gently spread a disincentive balm on it that stung just a bit. She placed the bandages on it before wrapping my stomach with the medical tape.

"All done." She said before putting away the bandage kit and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Ali." I wrapped my arms around her waist, my hands coming to rest on her stomach. I smiled. "Hello baby." I said as I rubbed her stomach.

Alice giggled. "Come, my baby whisperer. Let's get dressed." I giggled at the nickname.

We got dressed and then headed down to the living room. Alice helped me down the stairs. We sat down and began flicking through the channels, until we decided there was nothing good on and settled on the news.

"So what do you want to do today Bella?" Alice asked me.

Nothing sounded better at the moment other then getting out of this house. I have been cooped up inside the house for almost a month and before that I was in the hospital. So I have gone a month and a half without having a proper outing.

"Um Ali…could we get out of the house?" I asked hesitantly.

Alice looked sad. "Babe I would love for us to get out of this house, but remember James is still on the loose and you're supposed to be taking it easy.

"I know, but what if we invite Em and Rose to go out with us? James won't dare approach us with Emmet with us and I promise I will take it easy. We…could go shopping. I know you need to get some pregnancy clothes and Rose would love to help. Emmet will keep me safe."

I can't believe I Bella Swan is suggesting a shopping trip with my girlfriend Alice Cullen, the craziest shopper possibly on this planet or in the entire universe. I must be desperate.

Alice seemed to be pondering over the suggestion. I knew involving shopping in the outing would make her consider it more.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…." Alice told me giving in.

"Yes!" I cheered doing a fist pump.

Alice giggled. "Hey don't get too happy. We still have to call Rose and Emmet, and see if they are up to it. If they aren't, then we are not going.

"Ugh, party pooper." I pouted.

Ali laughed. "You're so cute when you pout babe." Then she took out her cell phone and called Rose.

She took the phone call into the kitchen. I strained to hear anything. Soon Alice was back though with a big smile on my face.

"Yay we are going!" I flailed my arms around before wincing when I twisted my torso a bit too much.

"This is why I worry you're going to over exert yourself, especially with Emmet, the most playful person on this planet.

"No! I promise I won't. You can even bring that wretched wheel chair if you want…" I begged. I can't believe I stooped so low as to suggest the wheel chair. Another sign of how desperate I am.

"That's a good idea. Okay. Well Emmet and Rose will be here in about ten minutes.

Alice put on her shoes before putting mine on since I couldn't reach down and get them, especially bend down to actually put them on.

When Emmet and Rose got here I could have ran over and hugged them for even making this outing possible.

"Hey Bella bear! How are you feeling?" He asked giving me a gentle hug.

"I'm definitely feeling much better." I said giving him a small squeeze back.

"That's good to hear." Rosalie said, flashing me a soft smile. "Are we ready to go?" I can't wait to help you look for paternity clothes!" Rose said excitedly. "You will be the best looking pregnant woman in history."

I shook my head at the terrible twosome. Those two could do some serious damage when shopping together.

"Yup!" Emmet helped me up and we all piled into the massive jeep.

We decided to go to the mall in Seattle. It took us about 15 minutes to get there, with Emmet driving like a bat out of hell.

We all stuck together once we got inside the mall. I was fine for the first three stores and then all of my moving began to irritate my stomach, making it kind of painful to walk. Alice of course was the one who noticed first.

Rose and Alice made me sit down on a chair near the rack they were looking through, while Emmet got the wheelchair. I grumbled grouchily. I hated that wheelchair. One thing I did not enjoy feeling was weak, but in order to continue the outlet I just had to cope.

Emmet came back and helped me into the wheelchair. By the time we were hungry and ready for the food court Rosalie and Alice had about twenty bags, and they sent Emmet to go put them in the jeep. Rosalie rolled me to the food court while Emmet was gone.

"I want Chinese food." We both looked at Alice like she had lost her mind.

"What?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since when have you liked Chinese food?" I asked astonished. Alice had NEVER as long as I had known her liked Chinese food, so this was a shocker.

"A girl can't try something new?" Alice huffed as she walked over to the Panda Express.

We followed and ordered our food before taking it back to a table.

Emmet came back with Mexican food in his hands. He sat next to Rosalie and began gobbling the food up.

Rosalie and Emmet started arguing over how Emmet would be sleeping on the couch due to how gassy Mexican food made him.

"Nope. You are sleeping on the couch and that is final."

Alice and I were laughing until Alice stopped and her eyes glazed over in fear.

I took her hand into mines.

"Ali baby what is it? Tell me what's wrong."

She uttered a single name that sent chills through my body.

"James"

**Authors Note: Well I know this isn't a long chapter but I have to get to work soon. I really hope you all enjoy it, and once again I'm really sorry. Summer will be here in some months and hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly for you and finish this story before I start college. (groans) Love you guys! Don't forget to review! It will help me to cheer up once I come home from work to see some reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Okay you guys will have to forgive. This was really not my fault. My old laptop broke and I had to wait a while to get a new one, but I finally have it, and I'm taking this baby off to college with me in 2 short months. OMG I'm excited and scared. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review! 3**

Chapter 15

Alice's POV

One moment I was having a good laugh and then a familiar greasy blonde head caught my eye and I froze. I didn't want to look at anything other than the person's hair. Praying that it didn't belong to James, but yearning won over as I looked at his face. "James"

He was still, observing us with calculating eyes. As if he were deciding his odds in attacking me in public, and of course his odds of getting away. Neither were good, and he noticed too. He smirked at me and then as the next person passed by, vanished.

"Where is he Alice?!" Emmet asked alert and ready to spring.

I snapped out of my daze. "He was over there." I told him, pointing in the direction where James had stood. "But he is already gone. Don't try to chase after him, you'll just cause a seen a maybe get hurt, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you Em." I told him.

Emmet stared at before a moment. "Fine Ali" He said before putting back on his jacket. "Anyways we should head back to the house. We don't want to push anything."

"Actually Emmet I think it would be better if we stuck around. We don't want him to follow us and learn where Alice is staying. If he is out there waiting to follow us let at least make him wait it out. Maybe he will get tired of waiting." Bella said, sitting up tensely in her chair.

"Alright then." Emmet agreed.

"We should still report this now, or either when we get home. I advise now, so the cops can see if there is any trace they could follow." Rosalie said.

"I'm on it." Emmet took out his cell phone and dialed 911 and walked away.

"Ali baby are you okay?" she asked softly, taking my hand soothingly. I didn't realized how tense I was until I finally relaxed.

"Um…yea. I'm fine, sorry." I said shaking my head in an attempt to clear it.

Bella looked at me for a moment and nodded.

After Emmet called the cops we shopped around a bit more, but it wasn't the same. Everyone was on edge after seeing James and I was beginning to develop a twitch every time I saw a blonde. After two tense hours we headed back home. Rosalie and Emmet decided to stick around for the night, just in case James somehow followed us.

Bella was tired and she fell asleep on the couch with her head rested in my lap. I combed my finders through Bella's dark chocolate locks and even gave a small smile when Bella let out a content sigh in her sleep.

I sighed. Bella's injury had taken so much of a toll on her body, and I couldn't help but think about how this was all my fault. If never would have been dumb to fall for James's game of deception then Bella would have never gotten hurt, and just maybe Bella and I would have gotten together way before now.

"Hey Ali-cat. What's on your mind?"Emmet asked, sitting gently down beside me, being sure not to stir Bella. Despite Emmet's playful nature he was observant, and always knew when something about me was off.

Rosalie's attention focused on me as her eyes peered over the fashion magazine, a perfectly arched eyebrow raising.

"I can't help but feel guilty for this…" I started quietly, looking down at my sleeping Bella. "If I hadn't fallen for James then Bella wouldn't have gotten shot and neither would have mom, and you two could be enjoying your day instead of sitting here and babysitting us.

"Ali-cat we all make some decisions we aren't proud of, but that is what makes us humans. We wouldn't be humans if we didn't screw up our lives just a little bit in some form or fashion." Emmet told me. Giving me a reassuring smile.

"Plus we are family. We protect each other. No matter how much you might not like it. Bella and mom would gladly take a bullet for you any day, we all would. To keep you and the little one safe." She gave me a soft smile.

I smiled back at Rosalie and Emmet and looked down at my small baby bump. I placed a hand on my bump. No this wasn't just about me anymore. I can't go around sacrificing myself. I had a child to think of now.

An idea suddenly formed in my head. "Hey Rose, would you like to come to my next of appointment? They will be taking some pictures of the baby. I think you should be the first to get a picture of your niece or nephew." I asked.

Rosalie gave a wide grin. A rarity from the so called ice queen. "I would love to Alice."

"Okay. Don't make any plans for next Saturday." I told her.

"Okay." She said pulling out her phone to put the even on her calendar.

Without missing a beat Esme walked through the front door. Esme looked slightly surprised to see Emmet and Rosalie.

"Hello. What brings you two here?" Esme asked as she sat down on the love seat.

"Oh we got a call from Alice saying that Bella wanted to get out of the house so we went to the mall." Rosalie said

"Well you all certainly wore the poor dear out." She said with a giggle as she looked at Bella's sleeping form.

"Well actually, about half way through the trip I saw James." I told her softly, trying to hold back the shudder that always came with saying his name.

"Oh dear. Did he try anything?" Esme asked concerned, unconsciously touching her grazed shoulder.

"No thankfully he wasn't bold enough to do that in a mall full of people. After a moment of just standing there he seemed to pull a vanishing act." I told her angrily, wishing that bastard was dead.

Bella then began to whimper in her sleep and curl up. "Help me, please…" she whimpered.

All eyes were immediately on Bella and I instantly knew she was dreaming about the wreck.

"Shh honey shh. It's okay. It's over now." I whispered to her as I stroked her arm comfortingly.

She seemed to settle back down and return to a peaceful sleep.

"What as she talking about Alice?" Esme asked softly, looking at Bella with concern.

"That's something you have to ask Bella about." I told them honestly.

The memory still had a fresh hold on my loves heart, and sadly I knew it was far from the last painful memory she would have. As James abuse would not be mine.

**AN: Okay I'm aware that this was a rather short chapter for even me, but I'm happy to say that I will most likely be updating soon. Tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review. Thanks for reading! 3**

**-secrets87**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Thanks for hanging on and still reading my story. It's been a rough night, so leave me some reviews to cheer me up kay? Enjoy 3**

Chapter 16

Alice POV

"Hey Alice, Bella…Oh Rosalie it's nice to see you again!" Angela said as she greeted us. Giving Rose a hand shake.

"Alright Alice just lay down on the table and we will get started." I nodded and hopped onto the tall table

"So Alice how have you been feeling? You've finally reached the five month mark. Just four months to go." She said as she wrote some things down on the clipboard.

"Oh I've pretty much been feeling fine. My back has been aching a bit though." I told her honestly.

"That's normal for a women of your small frame, and sadly it's only going to get worse. I just suggest you get a heating pad and maybe someone could give you massages? That would help immensely. Also since your five months you don't have to worry so much about miscarriages, but still try to stray from stressful situations or straining yourself. We do not want a pre-mature birth." Angela said as she put down the clipboard and began setting up the sonogram equipment.

"Okay so we can now find out the sex of your baby. Would you like to know?" Angela asked smiling.

I tried to hide the big grin on my face. "Yes please." I told her softly.

She smiled at me and placed the old gel on my stomach. She began to move the wand around on my stomach, looking at the screen and then a sound filled our ears.

"There's your baby's heart beat." Angela told me

I was in close to tears. It was so fast and sounded so precious. The rhythm made it that more real. There was a small human being inside of me.

"Okay and here is your baby. There's the head, legs, arms, spinal cord. She said pointing it out on the screen. Aaaand…Congratulations Alice, you have a healthy little girl." She said, giving me a bright smile.

I couldn't help the tears now. They flowed freely down my cheeks and I felt a hand take mines. I looked to my right to see both Bella and Rose smiling happily at me. Bella gave my hand a squeeze and mouthed "I love you."

Angela snapped a couple of pictures of my baby girl and handed them to me in an envelope.

"Alright you guy's take care. Alice I want to see you back here next month okay?" Angela said giving me a stern look.

"Next month." I agreed.

Rain was pouring down and we hurriedly made our way to the car. Rose was driving, Bella was in the passenger seat and I was in the back. I was listening to my ipod when suddenly a car u-turned right in front of us, almost making us collide if Rose hadn't swerved out the way, but we were out of control now. The car hydroplaning until we crashed into the railing on the side of the road.

"You okay Ali?" Rose asked looking back at me.

I nodded.

"Bella are you..." Rose trailed off and I scooted up in my seat to see Bella struggling for breath as she hyperventilated. One look in her terrified eyes and I realized what this reminded her of. She was having a panic attack.

"Bella honey look at me." I put my hand on her chest and I felt her erratic heartbeat. I placed her hand on my chest. Copy me Bella. I began to inhale and exhale slowly. "Come on honey you can do it." I encouraged. Bella focused on me and began to copy me and soon her heart beat and breathing returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

She nodded. "I-It just reminded m-me of…" she stuttered, her frame shaking.

"Shhh its okay, honey I know." She nodded and looked at Rose apologetically. Rose mustered up a smile but I could see her concern.

"Do you think we can make it home Rose?" I asked the handy woman.

"Um yeah. It's probably nothing but cosmetic damage.

We made it home and Emmet, Esme, and Carlise rushed out.

"Are you three okay? We saw the damage to the car." Carlisle asked as he looked us over for any abnormalities.

"Yea we are fine, just shook up." I told them. I said heading in the house.

"What happened?" Emmet asked as we sat down.

Bella huddled up to me, looking up at no one. Her frame was still shaking slightly. This really shook her up.

"I was just driving us home form Ali's apartment, and this car just came out of nowhere and did an illegal U-turn in front of us and sped off. We started hydroplaning and we crashed into the bridge barriers." Rose said as she lifted the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a big purple bruise.

Emmet was a furious shade of red. No one messed with his Rose.

"Come up to my office Rose." Carlise instructed. And led the way.

"Are you two okay?" Esme asked, sitting next to Bella. I nodded, Bella still had yet to look up. Esme could probably see Bella shaking.

"Bella?" Esme asked, putting a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella jumped hard and Esme's hand shot off her. Bella looked up at Esme. "I'm sorry Esme…" Even Bella's voice shook. Never had I seen her shaken up so badly. "A while back I was in a really bad car wreck that was similar to the one we were in today…It just ended much worse…"

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked.

Bella let out a shaky sigh. She raised up her shirt and showed Esme the patched up bullet wound and then turned around so she could see her back where the mark aligned with it was.

" I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me…I was crying and not to mention it was raining, I hydroplaned and when I crashed some jagged railing went right through me." She told Esme as she teared up a bit and I held her tighter. I caught blonde hair out the corner of my eye and saw Rose and Carlise standing there, sympathetic looks covering their features.

**(Later)**

After a hard day we all decided to retire to our rooms for much needed sleep. I cuddled up with Bella's sleeping form and thought about the day. Later before we decided to call it a day I showed mom and dad the pictures from the sonogram and told them I was having a girl. They were very excited for me and mom began plans for a nursery.

I simply laid thinking until an idea stuck me. What if James was behind the wheel of that car?

**Authors Note: I know it's not long, but this is all I could really muster up. So please leave me a review on what you thought of the chapter. Thanks so much for reading my story. Love you guys. 3**

**-secrets87**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**Alice POV**

Ever since the last accident we haven't took too many ventures outside the house. It's been four days. Currently I lay in bed with a sleeping Bella beside me. I couldn't help but worry about her. On the day of our accident she had a full blown panic attack, not to mention now she was scared to step inside any car. I looked down at my stomach that was now significantly protruding. Letting out a lud sigh I placed my hand on my belly.

"How are you down there baby girl? Hopefully you aren't as stressed out as your mommy here. I hope by the time you are born that this big mess will have brushed over." I whispered to her.

"Alice?" Bella asked sleepily before turning over to face me.

"Yes Bella?" I asked, giving her my attention.

"Why aren't you sleep? Not sleeping isn't healthy for the baby." She asked genuinely worried and placing a hand on my belly.

"I know love. There are just a lot of things on my mind." I told her, giving her a weak smile.

"I can imagine. Well how about we just clear our minds for an hour or two?" she whispered to me before placing chaste kisses on my neck.

I couldn't help but smile and welcome this distraction. Due to all of the drama we hadn't had any time to ourselves, which automatically excluded time to fill our sexual needs. Her lips worked down my body in magical ways, unclothing me the further down she went.

By now wetness pooled between my thighs. Her lips worked on my hardened peaks and I let out a raspy moan as I pressed her head more into my breast. As she continued, one of her hands found its destination of between my thighs. Bella's finger slipped though my panties and into my folds, caressing them for a couple of minutes until one of her fingers brushed my clit teasingly. A breathless sigh left my mouth and I arched into her hand to the best of my ability.

"You like that Ali? Tell me where you want me to touch you." Her raspy aroused voice sent shivers down my spine, as she flicked my clit teasingly again.

I let out a groan of frustration. "Bella please, I need you to touch me!" I begged her urgently.

"Bu where?" she whispered in my ear.

"My pussy!" I cried out.

"As you wish Ali."

Then her fingers began to play me like an instrument. She made quick work of taking off my panties and traveling further down south. In no time her mouth was devouring and driving me towards a powerful release. Her tongue worked over my clit ferociously as three fingers plunged into my heat, thrust after magnificent thrust. I was right there; ready to explode and she knew it.

"Yea, that's it Ali, just let go." With a hard thrust and a nibble to my clit I was sent over the edge, crying out her name in unbelievable ecstasy.

She came back up to me and gave me a hard, passionate kiss, allowing me to taste myself on her lips.

"Your turn." she told me.

"No, that's okay Alice, I know your probably tired." She said lying down beside me.

I propped myself up on my knees and looked at her. "My turn." I told her more firmly.

Bella knew better then to argue. I realized that Bella still had her bra and boy shorts on, and tisked her. "This just won't do."

I helped her strip down before placing myself between her spread legs. She glistened, wet and ready for me. I couldn't lie on my stomach to lick her but I sure as hell will work magic on her with my fingers. "Play with these beautiful things for me Bella." I instructed, giving each nipple a soft pinch. Her hands began working at the tender flesh and I eyed her for just a moment, admiring her beauty.

I slid one finger into her and the other onto her clit, working her over in slow rhythmic motions as she whimpered softly, still caressing her breast. I then added another finger and sped up, moving my hips at the pace of my hand. I angled my fingers right to hit that spot I know she loved me to hit.

"Oh Ali fuck yes! Just like that!" She cried out, thrusting her hips in time with my hand.

Soon I had three fingers deep inside her, driving her further and further to the edge. Bella's hands still working at her breast, gripping and rolling them in her palms. She looked absolutely stunning right now. She looked down at me before groaning and biting her lip. I knew she was right where I wanted her.

I'm so close, so close…." She whimpered.

"Let go baby." I thrust into her hard, hitting just the right spot and she went tumbling. Her body arching up as my name fell repeatedly from her lips, as if it were a chant.

"Oh Alice I love you" she told me as she came down from her high.

"I love you too Bella." I whispered to her, giving her a soft kiss before curling into her side. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt my eyes get heavy. Sleep was finally coming for me.

"No matter what I'll always protect you and the little one." She whispered to me. I looked up at her. She was in deep thought. "I was wondering…when the baby is born what will I be to her?" she asked curiously before looking down at me.

I had honestly never thought of this and the question had stumped me. Hmm what would Bella be? I wouldn't be able to introduce Bella to my child as a best friend, and definitely not an aunt. Bella is my girlfriend, and probably will be my wife sooner or later. I could not imagine living without Bella, without her always being there to bring a smile to my face. Well maybe Bella could have the same role as me and be her mom?

"Hmm how about I'll be mommy and you can be momma or maybe momma Bella? Whichever you prefer."

Bella's face lit up before quickly getting nervous. " I don't know Ali, that's a big responsibility. Are you sure about this?" she asked.

I only giggled; she was so cute when she worried. "Of course I'm sure silly; you'll make a great mom." I told her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Now let's get some sleep. You wore me out." I said with a giggle.

"Because I'm good like that!" Bella joked and I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Okay magic mouth, get some sleep." I laughed.

I can get use to that nick name." she whispered in my ear before cuddling up to me.

We drifted off to sleep in comfortable, content silence.

**A/N:** I'm sorry guys, I'm a full time college student in marching band so I don't really have much time on my hands for chapters. Sadly nothing much happened in this, I thought this was pretty much just the place to get some Bellice romance to help them unwind. I hoped you liked the lemon. I will update again hopefully before December is up. If this is my last chapter for December then Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you guys have a great holiday. Don't forget to leave a review. 3

~secrets87


End file.
